Kyuubi, le gardien
by Kyuubi no Deshi
Summary: Kyuubi est en fait l'ami du Yondaime et honore sa dernièrevolonté en éduquant son fils. powerful Naru, Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi, le gardien

**Chapitre 1 : Un étrange visiteur**

Quelques jours sont passés depuis l'attaque de Kyuubi et les villageois ont commencé la reconstruction de leur village ; parallèlement, le Conseil du village ainsi que le Sandaime Hokage, se sont réunis pour décider du destin du jeune Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, réceptacle du renard à neuf queues.

" Nous devrions éliminer ce démon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! " s'écria un des conseiller.

" Ce bébé n'est pas le démon mais son geôlier ! " cria en retour le Sandaime, " Comment ne pouvez-vous ne pas faire cette simple différence ?! "

" Si nous devons vraiment le garder en vie, nous devons faire en sorte qu'il devienne une arme au service du village. " décida Danzo, le chef des ANBU de la racine.

" Je ne laisserai pas que cet enfant devienne un pantin sans émotions ! "

Alors qu'un conseiller allait répondre, un ninja entra soudainement dans la pièce, à bout de souffle.

" Ho…Hokage-sama… " réussit à souffler le nouveau venu, " Un homme… a demandé… à voir… le démon… à l'hôpital… "

L'Hokage tiqua au mot 'démon' mais se ressaisit immédiatement.

" Un villageois ? "

" Non, il semblerait venir de l'extérieur. "

L'Hokage pensait à 100 à l'heure : était-il possible que cet homme soit au courant pour le jeune Naruto ?

" Conduisez-nous à lui. " ordonna finalement Sarutobi.

" Hai ! "

Et voici l'Hokage en route pour connaitre cet étranger qui en voulait à Naruto. Sur le chemin, l'Hokage demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas envoyé d'ANBU pour intercepter l'homme.

" Nous l'avons fait, Hokage-sama, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. "

Cette réponse inquiéta d'avantage le vieil homme. Ils accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent rapidement devant la réception de l'hôpital où ils trouvèrent les ANBU, inanimés mais vivants.

" Allez cherchez deux équipes d'ANBU. " ordonna le Sandaime, " Et faites prévenir Kakashi. "

" Hai, Hokage-sama. " dit le ninja avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Le Sandaime se mit à courir vers la chambre qu'occupait Naruto ; il était à quelques mètres de la porte quand deux OVNIs traversèrent le mur, juste devant le vieil homme qui du piler pour ne pas se les prendre.

Après vérification, les deux Objets Volants Non Identifiés se révélèrent deux civiles, morts vus le trou dans leur poitrine. Le vieil Hokage pénétra prudemment dans la chambre et vit un homme penché sur le berceau du réceptacle, lequel était en train de gazouiller sous les chatouilles que semblait lui faire l'homme. Celui-ci portait un manteau et un kimono, tous deux rouges. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ses vêtements et un chapeau de paille couvrait le haut de son visage.

* * *

Revenons un peu en arrière pour comprendre comment ses deux hommes ont pu apprendre à voler si rapidement.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Un homme arrive vers le village qui, ayant grand besoin de mains pour réparer les dégats, ne présente pas de gardes à ses portes. C'est donc sans se soucier de rien que cet homme pénétra dans le village de Konoha. L'homme avait de longs cheveux rouges et était vétu d'un kimono de la même couleur par-dessus lequel un long manteau (toujours rouge) avec des flammes oranges sur le bas et un chapeau qui couvrait le haut de son visage. Il se dirigea calmement vers l'hôpital de Konoha et plus précisément, vers la clinique._

" _Je voudrais voir le jeune Uzumaki. " dit-il d'un coup à l'infirmière qui s'occupait de la réception._

" _Navrée, monsieur, mais il n'y a aucun 'Uzumaki' dans notre établissement. " répondit la jeune femme en prenonçant le nom de famille du bébé avec dégout._

_Alors, avec un sourir carnassier, l'homme attrapa l'infirmière par le cou et la souleva comme un fetu de paille._

" _Je vais le demander un dernière fois : où est la chambre de Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto? " la voix de l'homme était calme mais on pouvait facilement comprendre aux craquement des articulations de la main qu'il se retenait de commettre l'irréparable._

" _Ch…Chambre 44. Pre… Première porte à droite au f… fond du couloir au premier étage. " bégaya la jeune femme, terrorisée._

_L'homme la laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se tourna à temps pour voir apparaitre quattre ANBU._

"_Tsk." fit-il avant de disparaitre et réapparaitre derrière les ninjas qui tombèrent à terre, inertes._

_Il se dirigea ensuite à grand pas vers la chambre de Naruto. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient également, l'un d'eux avait un couteau à la main._

" _Que faites-vous ? " demanda l'étranger en entrant._

" _On va libérer le village du démon." répondit l'homme au couteau, " Vous voulez participer ? "_

_Pour toute réponse, le rouge montra un magnifique sourire de vampire, complet de deux longues canines. Les deux hommes, se méprenant sur le pourquoi de ce sourire (et ne voyant pa les deux dents), se penchèrent à nouveau sur le nouveau-né. Le villageois au couteau leva son arme mais fut bloqué dans sa besogne par la main du rouge. Celui-ci serra avec force le bras de l'homme qui se brisa puis le fixa de ses yeux rouges sang._

" _Je vais participer… à votre fin ! "_

_Fin Flash back_

* * *

**Yami(s'étirant) : **Bon, voila le premier chapitre...

**Kyuu(tapant du pied) :** Eh l'humain...

**Yami : **Quoi ?

**Kyuu** : Pourquoi je protège ce petit efoiré qui me retient prisonier ?

**Yami** : Bah dans ma fic, t'es pas en lui.

**Kyuu** : C'est vrai mais...

**Yami(étoiles dans les yeux)** : Et pis, je trouve que t'as la classe avec une apparence quasi humaine.

**Kyuu** : Quasi ? Les dents et les yeux ?

**Yami** : Ouaip.

**Naru(arrive en courant)** : YAAAMIIIII !!!!!

**Yami(sort baffeur et faux sourire)** : Oui ?

**Naru** : POURQUOI CE MAUDIT RENARD EST LA ??? IL VA ME FAIRE LA PEAU !!!

BAF

**Naru(T_T)** : Aieuuh...

**Yami(range baffeur et faux sourire dans un tiroir)** : Maintenant que le silence es revenu, je t'explique : je voulais faire une fic sur Kyuubi mais j'arrivait pas à la caser. Alors j'ai fais en sorte de vous mettre tout les deux dans la meme fic...

Kyuu : _manquerait plus qu'il me fasse protéger le gosse..._

Rire démoniaque de Yami en ré mineur...


	2. Chapter 2

Je voudrais remercier mes 3 premiers reviewers : Thecrasy, Rubie blakie et Araknofobia. Dès que Kyuubi et Naruto auront fini de m'étrangler de jouer au basket avec ma tete je le ferais, promis ^^.

**Chapitre 2 : Accord et Anko**

Un petit mois était passé depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et quelques ninjas avaient perdu la vie en tentant de l'affronter pour pouvoir tuer le jeune réceptacle. Celui-ci avait été transféré dans une autre chambre et l'homme, qui se révéla être en fait Kyuubi sous forme humaine, le surveillait 24h/24, 7 jours sur 7. Il ne parlait à personne hormis le vieil Hokage.

Ce dernier ce trouvait en ce moment dans son bureau et regardait le village d'un œil pensif, repensant encore à ce que lui avait dit Kyuubi.

_Flash Back_

_L'Hokage était dans son bureau et attendait l'arrivée de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci entra alors dans la pièce, suivis par une infirmière avec une serviette blanche dans les bras ; cette même serviette contenait un Naruto endormit, un pouce dans la bouche._

_Lorsque le vieil homme avait ordonné à la jeune femme de sortir, celle-ci n'avait pas bouger, le regard dans le vide._

" _Elle ne vous entend pas, Sarutobi-san. " avait alors dit le jeune homme. " Je me suis assuré qu'elle ne puisse pas blesser Naruto."_

" _Qui êtes-vous ? "_

" _Vous pouvez m'appeler Kyuuko. "_

" _Qu'avez-vous fait à cette femme ? "_

" _Rien de mortel. Disons que sa volonté n'est plus sienne. "_

' _Un genjutsu ?' pensa alors l'Hokage. " Vous êtes donc un ninja ? "_

" _Non. "_

" _Qu'êtes-vous venus faire dans notre village ? "_

" _M'occuper de Naruto. "_

_Devant l'air sceptique de l'Hokage, il soupira, fit un geste et un parchemin apparut dans le creux de sa main. Il le lança au vieil homme._

" _Minato m'a dit de vous donner ça. "_

_L'Hokage, entendant le nom du défunt Yondaime, déroula le rouleau (normal non ? ^^) et commença la lecture :_

'Salut Jiji. Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à cause de Kyuubi, je vais faire vite. Celui qui t'as remis le rouleau est Kyuubi lui-même.' _A ces mots, Sarutobi leva prestemment les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer. _'Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas détruire le village. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer rapidement ce que je compte faire : le Kyuubi est un bon ami à moi et quelque chose l'a rendu fou, aussi, je n'ai pas le cœur à le sceller, du moins pas entièrement et puis de toute façon je n'en suis pas capable. Je vais enfermer une partie de sa puissance dans Naruto en espérant que le choc lui rendra la raison. Il viendra ensuite s'occuper de Naruto. Bon, je dois y aller, le renard s'énèrve. Adieu, Sarutobi-sensei.

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure.'

_Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur le visage ridé du vieil homme alors qu'il arrivait à la fin du parchemin. Lentement, il le referma et le posa sur le bureau._

" _Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il a souffert ?" demanda l'Hokage._

" _Shinigami-sama accorde une mort lente mais douce à tous ceux qui ont le courage de l'invoquer. "_

_L'homme hocha la tête. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, 'Kyuuko' fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive tandis que l'Hokage donnait l'ordre d'entrer. Deux homme et une femme, assez agés, entrèrent dans la pièce suivis par une demi douzaine de ninjas avec un masque sur le visage._

" _Conseillers, que puis-je pour vous ? " demanda l'Hokage d'un ton courtois._

" _Sarutobi, un accord a été rejoins. " dit la femme._

" _Quel genre d'accord ? "_

" _Le jeune Uzumaki sera confier à l'ANBU de la racine, qui se trouve actuellement sous les ordres de Danzo, pour qu'il puisse devenir utile au village sans devenir un trop grand danger. "_

" _Je ne lais- " commença l'Hokage avant d'être coupé par Kyuuko._

" _Naruto a déjà un tuteur. "_

" _Qui êtes-vous vous ? " demanda Danzo avec arrogance._

" _Le tuteur du jeune Uzumaki. N'ai-je pas raison, Sarutobi ? "_

" _Montre un peu de respect envers l'Hokage ! " déclara un des ANBU en levant son arme._

_L'homme ne fit qu'un geste et le bras de l'ANBU tomba à terre mais celui-ci ne poussa pas le moindre cri._

" _Un ANBU de la racine ne craint pas la douleur. " dit alors Danzo avec fierté._

" _Un entrainement pour cacher les émotions … " commenta Kyuuko._

" _Bien. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, nous allons emporter Naruto. " dit l'homme._

_Un des ANBU essaya de s'emparer de Naruto, toujours endormit entre les bras de l'infirmière, mais sa tête tomba lourdement sur le sol, tranchée par un coup de 'griffe' de Kyuuko. L'Hokage ne remarqua que maintenant les mains griffues de l'homme. Ce dernier se tourna vers Danzo._

" _Vous dites que vos ANBU ne craignent pas la douleur et qu'ils ne montrent aucune émotions, n'est-ce pas ? "_

_Danzo hocha la tête._

" _Alors voila comment nous allons faire : si j'arrive à faire crier un de vos hommes, la garde de Naruto me sera confiée sans discutions. "_

" _Et si vous n'y parvenez pas ? " intervint le conseiller._

" _Je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que vous emmeniez Naruto. Mais il y a très peu de chance que je n'y parvienne pas. "_

_Avec un grognement, Danzo fit signe à un troisième ANBU de se placer devant Kyuuko._

_Kyuuko enleva le masque de l'ANBU, révélant un visage impassible et inexpressif puis, avec un sourire carnassier, il l'empoigna par le cou et le poussa contre le mur. Il releva ensuite légèrement son chapeau, révélant ses yeux au seul ANBU et le fixa._

_Les secondes passèrent dans silence religieux puis, peu à peu, le visage de l'homme se tordit en une image de souffrance, de peur, d'horreur et il se mit à crier. Il vida plusieurs fois ses poumons dans un cri inhumain avant que Kyuuko le laisse tomber à terre ; l'ANBU se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant et en tremblant._

" _Voici maintenant l'homme le plus froussard de Konoha. " annonça Kyuuko en replaçant son chapeau. " J'ai gagné donc, je garde Naruto. Sarutobi, conseillers. " salua-t-il en sortant suivit par l'infirmière, le regard toujours vide._

_Danzo regardait avec dégout le ninja recroquevillé à terre, tremblant de peur, et ordonna aux autres ANBU de l'emmener._

_Fin Flash Back_

Kyuubi, ou plutôt Kyuuko, commençait à avoir des crampes dans les jambes et se dit qu'une petite balade ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, se pencha et arracha une feuille de l'arbre qui se trouvait prêt de la chambre. Il souffla ensuite doucement dessus tout en lui insufflant du chakra. Alors, lentement, de la feuille sortir des fils qui se multiplièrent et se rejoignirent pour prendre l'apparence de Kyuuko.

" Surveille le gosse. " ordonna Kyuuko en sortant par la fenêtre après un mouvement de tête du clone.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kyuuko se promenait dans les rues affolées du village. Observant les habitants de sous son chapeau, il se demandait comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient que non seulement Kyuubi n'était pas mort mais en plus, il se promenait parmi eux.

Il marcha pendant un bon moment en regardant les gens fêter, même un moins après, la disparition du 'démon Kyuubi'. Il aperçu alors un petit groupe de villageois qui sortait d'une ruelle, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

" ça fait de bien de se défouler sur cette traitresse. "

" Elle a beau être jeune, c'est un sacré coup. "

Le groupe s'éloigna en ricanant. Kyuuko, suspicieux, entra silencieusement dans la ruelle et marcha quelques instants avant d'arriver devant un mur.

'De quoi parlaient donc ces humains ?' se demanda l'homme en ne voyant rien d'autre que le mur devant lui.

Puis il le sentit. Il y avait du sang, du sang frais. Et une autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre. Il s'avança vers un coin particulièrement sordide et trouva une gamine aux cheveux pourpres. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et couverts ici et là de sang.

La fille était couverte de taches blanches et plusieurs endroits de son corps étaient entaillés. La gamine leva le regard sur l'homme et, pendant un instant, ses yeux furent remplis de dégout, de colère et de peur, puis l'éclat disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle baissa la tête, attendant probablement un mouvement de l'homme.

Kyuuko plaça sa main devant lui, la paume vers le haut, et se concentra, condensant l'eau autour de lui pour en faire une épaisse bulle. Doucement, il enveloppa la fille dans cette bulle, en prenant garde de ne pas la noyer, afin de la nettoyer. Lorsque la fille fut débarrassée de toute la crasse qui la recouvrait, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre au niveau de la fille et lui releva le visage d'un doigt sous le menton.

" Comment tu t'appelle ? "

La fille le regarda un moment sans avoir l'air de comprendre la question. Kyuuko reformula la question et la fille répondit un faible " Mitarashi Anko ". L'homme hocha la tête et ôta son manteau d'un seul geste et en enveloppa la gamine. Puis il la souleva délicatement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle. Il allait y parvenir quand cinq personnes se plantèrent devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

" Et toi, tu crois faire quoi avec cette traitresse ? " demanda l'un d'eux.

" … "

" Pas très bavard celui-là, hein ? " fit un deuxième.

L'homme amorça un geste vers Kyuuko mais se retrouva instantanément avec une longue lame aux reflets rouges sous la gorge, sortie de nulle part.

" Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des humains de basse catégorie comme vous. " conclut-il avant de disparaitre dans une grande tornade de feu.

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans l'hôpital où il appela immédiatement une infirmière. Celle-ci, à la différence de certains villageois, ne tenta rien sur la fille mais Kyuuko, pour plus de sureté, resta avec elle pendant toute la durée du traitement. Puis, lorsque l'infirmière eut finit, Kyuuko la fit trasporter dans la meme chambre que Naruto pour pouvoir mieux la surveiller.

* * *

**Anko(lit le chapitre)** : MAIS C'EST QUOI CA !

**Kyu & Naru** : C'est Yami.

**Anko(sort kunai et court après Yami)** : YAAAAMMIIIIIII !!!!!!!

**Yami(court pour sauver sa vie) **: AU S'COUUUURRSSS !!!!

2 minutes plus tard, Anko a bloqué Yami dans un coin.

**Anko(toujours avec son kunai)** : Yami, t'as 10 secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait violer par des sans-couilles.

**Yami(sort un baffeur)** : Fais gaffe. Moi aussi j'suis armé.

**Anko** : Répond ou j'te castre.

**Yami** : Bah t'as eu un passé de merde, ça tout le monde le sais mais...

**Anko(se jete sur Yami)** : YAAAAMIIIII !!!!!

Plusieurs en plus tard, Yami crit toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici pour mes peu mais fidèles lecteur le troisièm chapitre de **Kyubi, le gardien** ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez assez de reviews pour menoyer dedans.

Kyuubi(boude) : Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi j'ai pas encore détruis ce foutu village...

Yami(sort baffeur) : Parceque t'as trop la classe comme ça et pis t'es assez balèze pour l'effacer d'un mouvement de la main.

Kyuu : Vrai ?

Yami : Ouais mais je te laisserai pas faire... pourl'instant... peut-etre plus tard...

Kyuu : Cher lecteur, vous etes autorisés à torturer cet écriveur pouri pur que je puisse enfin détruire ce maudit village de mes deux !!!

BAF

Yami : Oublier ce qu'il vient de dire ou j'atomise Sasuke.

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle famille**

Anko se réveilla dans une chambre blanche, allongée confortablement dans un lit. Une minute, depuis quand elle avait un lit ? Elle examina la chambre et son regard se posa sur un berceau qui se trouvait à deux mètres de son lit. A l'intérieur, une touffe de cheveux blonds émettait un respire faible mais régulier.

'Il doit dormir.' pensa Anko.

" Tu es réveillée. " fit alors une voix de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Anko fit volte-face et reconnu l'homme qui l'avait tiré de la ruelle.

" Où je suis ? "

" A l'hôpital. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" … "

" Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? "

" … "

" POURQUOI ?! " cria cette fois Anko, les larmes aux yeux.

En entendant le cri, le bébé se réveilla et se mit à pleurer ; d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Lentement, Kyuuko leva la main et la pointa sur Anko. Une lame de chakra se matérialisa rapidement et arriva juste sous la gorge de la gamine qui tremblait de peur devant l'aura meurtrière que dégageait l'homme ; ses yeux rouges étaient semblables à ceux d'un chat.

" Ecoute bien, humaine. Je t'ai sauvé parce que j'avais pitié de toi. Mais si tu veux, je peux te ramener où je t'ai prise. Ma responsabilité se limite à Naruto. "

" Naruto ? "

" Le gosse dans le berceau. "

Le silence se fit un moment avant que Kyuuko ne demande " Alors ? Je te ramène ? ". Anko fit simplement 'non' de la tête. La lame de chakra disparut et l'homme s'approcha de la table près du berceau de Naruto, empoigna le biberon et l'offrit à Naruto.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'Hokage et une infirmière.

" Kyuuko-san. Comment allez-vous ? " salua le vieil homme.

" Pour le moment je vais à pied, Sarutobi. " répondit Kyuuko avec un sourire malicieux.

Anko pouffa de rire.

" Kyuuko-san, j'ai apporté les papiers que vous m'aviez demandé pour l'adoption de Naruto et Anko. "

Anko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme, plutôt pas mal, il fallait l'avouer, avait demandé à l'Hokage de l'adopter ! Le vieil homme tendit à l'homme aux cheveux rouges quelques feuilles sur lesquelles il fit tomber une goute de sang avant de les rendre à l'Hokage. Puis il s'approcha d'Anko.

" J'espère que tu m'aideras à prendre soin de ton nouveau petit frère. " dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme. Pendant cette action, Naruto rigolait doucement dans son berceau.

**- 2 ans plus tard - **

Une jeune fille de douze ans aux cheveux pourpres sortait en courant de l'académie ninja, un grand sourire sur le visage et un bandeau marqué du symbole du village accroché autour du cou. Sa course se termina dans les bras de son père, un grand homme aux cheveux rouges.

" Regarde papa ! " disait Anko, " Maintenant, je suis un ninja du village ! "

" Bravo, ma fille. " répondit Kyuuko en passant une main dans les cheveux de la gamine, " Ce soir, je te ferai un cadeau qui fera de toi un membre à part entière de la famille. "

Le soir arriva trop lentement au gout de la jeune Anko mais elle réussit à rester calme pendant le reste de la journée. Pour passer le temps, elle joua avec son petit frère pendant que leur père était de sortit, laissant avec eux deux jeune filles et un garçon qui les surveillaient, s'assurant que personne ne tente quelque chose de malsain.

Anko se souvint alors qu'elle devait aller chercher quelques provisions et le signala aux trois gardiens.

" Je vais vous accompagner, Anko-dono. " fit le garçon.

Anko prit ses affaires : porte kunai/shuriken et son bandeau tout neuf puis ils se rendirent cher l'épicier. Sur le trajet, Anko se remémora ladernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue au village sans escorte.

_Flash Back_

_Anko marchait tranquillement vers le magazin où elle espérait pouvoir acheter ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'occuper de son petit frère. Cela fesait à peine deux mois depuis que cet homme, Kyuuko, l'avait adopté, elle et Naruto._

_Elle passait à coté d'une ruelle, semblable à celle où elle avait été trouvé, quand des main sortirent des ténèbres, l'attrapèrent et l'emportèrent._

" _Alors, petite pute. Tu croyait que t'allais nous échapper indéfiniment ? " fit une voix._

_Ellese sentit jeter puis elle heurta quelque chose de dur, un mur probablement, puis elle sentit une main sur sa gorge tandis qu'une autre se baladait sur son corps. Elle paniqua, ne voulant plus jamais revivre ce qu'elle avait vécue. Elle se débatit violemment mais d'autres mains rejoignirent les premières, l'immobilisant au sol et lui baillonant la bouche._

_Il y eut un éclat et Anko réussit à reconnaitre l'arme de l'homme : un kunai. Ceux qui l'attaquait était donc des ninjas ? Ou du moins, l'un d'eux l'était._

_Le ninja trancha alors les vetement de la gamine qui ouvrit des yeux encore plus terrifiés._

" _Je sais comment t'as réussit à te sauver la dernière fois, salope. Mais je peux t'assurer que cette fois personne ne viendra t'aider. "_

_Elle vit alors les hommes débouttoner leur pantalon et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait ce passer, même si elle le s'avait exactement._

_Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une terribile aura meurtrière se fit sentir, paralisant tout les présents. Lentement, très lentements, ils torunèrent tous la tête vers l'entré de la ruelle pour y voir une silhouette menaçante aux cheveux rouges, vêtements de la même couleurs et yeux de braise (ou de sang, à vous de voir) leur faire face. L'homme s'avança, un pas après l'autre, le bruit résonant dans la ruelle silencieuse._

_Anko l'avait reconnu immédiatement mais elle n'avait vu son père dans un tel état et cela l'a terrorisait encore plus que l'idée du viol auquel elle venait d'échapper._

_L'homme continua d'avancer vers le petit groupe avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et faisant craquer chaque jointure des ses mains, ne rassurant aucun des présents. Il s'arrêta devant le ninja qui brandit fièrement, mais inutilement, son kunai devant lui._

_D'un geste, Kyuuko lui coupa la main et le saisit par le crane puis le souleva comme une simple brindille. Il le fixa ensuite droit dans les yeux. L'homme se mit alors à hurler. Il hurla un long moment avant que son corps n'explose, éclaboussant chacun de sang chaud et vermeil. Le démon renard-humain regarda alors les cinq autres hommes présents et d'un geste de la main, leur trancha bras, jambes et… partie intime._

_Kyuuko se tourna alors vers Anko, qui s'éfforçait de couvrir son corps avec le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de cet homme terrifiant, elle ferma les yeux et attendit les coups. Mais au lieu de ça, elle sentit que l'homme la serrait contre elle._

" _Ne me fais plus une peur pareille Anko. " furent les seuls mots qu'ils prononça._

_La jeune Mitarashi laissa alors couler ses larmes, serrant son père contre elle. Elle pleura un long moment dans cette ruelle où gisant les corps demembrés des hommes. Anko finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son nouveau père qui la souleva doucement, fit apparaitre un petit nuage rosatre qu'il transforma en une jeune fille et l'envoya faire les courses que Anko était supposée faire puis il disparut dans une tourbillon de flammes._

_Fin Flash Back_

" Anko-dono. Anko-sono. " appellait une voix, tirant la jeune fille de ses songes.

Elle releva les yeux et remarqua qu'ils était arrivés devant la magazin. Anko secoua la tête, rejetant toute les mauvaises pensée et y entra avec un grand sourire. Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, sans encombres et se repartirent vers le domaine de Kyuuko. Anko, sur le chemin du retour, ne pouvait s'empecher de se demander ' Qu'est-ce que Tou-san veut m'offire pour ma promotion ? Rien que le fait d'être avec lui et Naruto suffit à mon bonheur…'.

* * *

Et voila j'espère que vous avez aimé et maintenant (sort baffeur et diverses armes menaçantes) REEEEVVVIIIEEWWWWSS

Kyuu(tremble): Il peut etre encore plus fippant que moi celui-la...

(massacre -mais non assassina- de Kyuubi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici pour tout mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers (roulements de tambours) LE CHAPITRE 4 !!! (symbales !!)**

**Sasu :** Il était temps que tu l'écrive.

**Yami :** Bah je l'ai écris y a un moment mais je voulais attendre d'avoir un peu plus de reviews... J'ai attendu inutilement (T.T)

**Kyuu :** Bien fait pour toi humain... C'est surement parceque ne m'aime quand je suis gentil...

**Yami : **Maieuuh ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as trop la classe comme ça !!

**Yami : **Et pis, je t'ai fais plus puissant que tu ne le semble...

**Kyuu : **Pourquoi ?

**Yami(se frotte à Kyuu comme un chat) :** Paske je te trouve trop puissant et dans ces image (qui ne sont pas de moi /gallery/) t'es trop kiffant ^.^+ _ !!!!

**Kyuu :** Brave petit.

**Tout autre perso de Naruto : **_Quelle belle paire de cinglés..._

**Sasu : **ENVOYEZ DES REVIEWS !! Je n'veux pas me faire atomiser !!

**Yami : **Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Sasu :** Je te le dis seulement si tu lache cette planche à clou, cette baignoire remplie d'eau, ce sommet d'une falaise, ce magnum 47 et ce katana.

**Yami :** Guasta feste...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Examen, Uchiwa et Menace**

Dix ans étaient passés depuis lors et Anko avait été promue à Tokubetsu Jounin, un type de jounin très spécial et, la nature ayant suivit son cours, la petite fille était devenue une belle jeune femme.

De son coté, Naruto avait également grandit et était devenu un garçon aux cheveux blonds et rebelles. Les six strilles, trois sur chaque joues, lui donnaient un air renardesque ; le garçon était également un grand amateur de farces et les seuls qui en réchappaient étaient son père, Kyuuko, et sa sœur, Anko. Celle-ci avait été promue Jounin Spécial récemment….

" Debout ! Naruto !! " cria la voix d'Anko.

… Et elle avait rapidement prit l'habitude de le jeter en dehors du lit à coup de pied. Mais cette fois, il était préparé et peu après, un deuxième cri retentit dans l'habitat : Anko venait de recevoir un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

" Narutooooo !!! "

S'en suivit une course-poursuite dans la chambre de Naruto qui fut gagné, bien entendu, par Anko.

" Nee-chan, lâche-moi ! " râla Naruto tandis que Anko le trainait de force dans la cuisine.

" La prochaine fois, tu te lèveras quand je t'appellerais. " Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où un homme aux cheveux rouges lisait un livre à l'aspect très ancien : les pages étaient jaunies par le temps et lorsque l'homme tournait une page, celle-ci craquelait.

" Tou-san ! " salua Naruto en se jetant au cou de son père adoptif.

Kyuuko ferma lentement le livre, le posa sur la table et caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Naruto avant de se tourner vers Anko qui le salua avec un "Tou-san " et une petite courbette.

" Bonjours Anko. Je te rappel que tu as rendez-vous chez Sarutobi dans cinq minutes. "

Anko poussa son troisième cri de la journée, attrapa un toast et sortit en courant de la demeure de Kyuuko où ils habitaient actuellement. Elle était distante un ou deux kilomètres du village de Konohagakure. Lorsque Naruto eut dix ans, Kyuuko et sa petite famille se transférèrent dans cet habitat qui se révéla presque aussi grand que celle des Hyuuga ou des Uchiwa.

" Naruto, dépêche-toi de finir ton petit déjeuner et prépare-toi. Aujourd'hui tu as ton examen pour devenir genin. " rappela Kyuuko à son fils.

" Hai, tou-san. "

Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, Kyuuko fit apparaitre neuf esprits sous la forme de petits nuages et d'un geste, les envoya s'occuper du manoir, puis lui et Naruto partirent vers l'Académie, Naruto sur un grand renard qu'il avait invoquer et Kyuuko courant à une vitesse assez élevée pour rester devant le renard qu'avait invoqué Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant l'Académie. Kyuuko encouragea une dernière fois Naruto et s'en alla, le temps que Naruto finissent son examen.

Naruto entra dans la classe et s'assit à l'endroit habituel : dans le coin en haut à droite de la classe et se laissa tomber sur la table où il se mit à somnoler.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Iruka entra dans la classe qui ne se tut pas pour autant.

" SIIILEENNNNCCEEE !!!!! " s'écria alors le chunin en utilisant une technique que tous les élèves redoutaient : le **Akuma no atama no jutsu (technique de la tête démoniaque).**

Lorsque le calme fut fait, Iruka reprit la parole, " Nous allons commencer l'examen d'évaluation des genins. Le test consistera en trois étapes : lancer d'armes, taijutsu et ninjutsu. Suivez-moi sur le terrain d'entrainement. "

Iruka sortit de la classe suivi par la classe et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Une fois arrivés sur place, les élèves furent divisés en trois groupes et l'épreuve commença.

Après une petite demi-heure, l'épreuve de lancer était terminée et Iruka annonça les résultats : en première position : Uchiwa Sasuke et, aussi impressionnant que ça puisse être, Namikaze Naruto ; en deuxième position : Hyugga Hinata (rougissement de la part de la fille) et en troisième position : Urumi May.

L'épreuve suivante fut celle du ninjutsu : les élèves devaient reproduire les trois techniques qu'ils avaient apprit au cours de l'année : Kawarimi no jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu et Henge no jutsu.

Un à un, les élèves furent appelés dans la pièce d'à coté mais, vu qu'aucun d'eux ne revenait, ils devaient aller dans une autre pièce. Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Naruto. Lorsqu'il entra, il aperçut le professeur Mizuki, sa bête noire : depuis qu'il était entré à l'académie, ce prof ne lui avait causé que des problèmes en rendant ses contrôles plus difficiles, presque impossible , faisant baisser la moyenne du jeune ninja ; quand Iruka était absent, Mizuki s'amusait à prendre Naruto comme cobaye pour ses démonstrations, les rendant également plus difficiles et faisant passer Naruto pour un incapable.

' Mais cette fois, Iruka-sensei est là et Mizuki-teme ne pourra rien tenter ! ' se rassura l'enfant.

" Bien Naruto. Tu vas devoir exécuter les trois techniques de base puis, si tu le désire, nous montrer une autre technique personnelle." fit Iruka, le tirant de ses songes.

Le blondinet acquiesça et fit quelques mudras avant de crier " **Bunshin no jutsu ! **". Trois autres Naruto apparurent. Iruka nota quelques chose sur son calepin et fit signe à son élève de continuer. Naruto fit disparaitre les clones et fit un autre signe des mains, se transformant en une jeune fille nue, ce qui fit cracher du sang le nez des deux sensei. Se relevant, Iruka jeta un morceau de craie à la fille qui, au lieu de redevenir Naruto, devint une buche de bois tandis que Naruto réapparaissait à coté de son sensei.

" Bien Naruto. Veux-tu nous montrer une autre technique ?" fit Iruka en notant une autre chose sur son calepin. Naruto acquiesça. Ramassa le morceau de craie et le lança en l'air avant d'exécuter quelques mudras inconnus et de murmurer quelque chose. Le morceau blanc ralentit alors sa chute, comme si l'attraction avait perdu de sa force. Cela dura quelques instants puis la craie tomba à terre tandis que Naruto posait un genou à terre, essoufflé.

" Tr-très impressionnant Naruto. Vraiment très impressionnant. " commenta Iruka en écrivant fébrilement quelque chose avant de lui faire signe de passer dans la salle d'à coté.

Le jeune Namikaze alla s'asseoir et, pour passer le temps –et récupérer un peu de force-, décida de faire un autre petit somme.

Un long moment passa et Naruto fut réveillé par un cri inhumain : Iruka venait d'exécuter sa fameuse techniques pour faire taire une classe plus vite qu'il en faut à Choji pour manger la dernière chips du paquet une nouvelle fois.

" Maintenant, nous allons passer à l'épreuve de taijutsu. " il sortit une boite d'un parchemin, " Chacun d'entre vous prendra un numéro et j'établirai un tableau de rencontre. "

Il commença ainsi à appeler les élèves, complétant le tableau qui montrait à chacun son adversaire. Il résultat que Naruto devra affronter Sasuke ("pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?" "t'as gueule, Naruto").

Les combats se succédèrent et arriva finalement celui de Naruto contre Sasuke.

" Prêt à perdre, dobe ? " fit Sasuke avec son air 'j'suis-meilleur-que-toi' sur le visage.

" Pas plus que toi. " répondit Naruto en se mettant en une garde pour le moins étrange. Sasuke prit la position de combat des Uchiha.

" Commencez ! " s'écria Iruka.

Sasuke se lança alors sur Naruto qui réagiit si vite que Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva et se retrouva, deux secondes plus tard, cloué au sol, Naruto lui bloquant les bars et un kunais sur la gorge.

" Vainqueur, Namikaze Naruto. " annonça Iruka.

" C'est pas juste. Naruto no baka ne peut pas battre Sasuke-kun !! Il a triché !! " s'écrièrent les fan-girls de Sasuke.

" Il n'a pas triché et maintenant retourner à vos place ou j'annule votre examen ! " menaça le chunin.

Les filles retournèrent à leur place en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Naruto pour engloutir un bol de ramen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto recevait enfin son bandeau et le plaça fièrement sur son front. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Naruto se précipita dehors, impatient de montrer son bandeau à son père. Il le chercha un moment puis, lorsqu'il pensait que son père ne serait pas venu, il entendit une voix derrière lui " Bravo, renardeau." .

Naruto se retourna et sauta au cou de son père. Il portait son éternel habit rouge avec son chapeau de paille lui couvrant les yeux. Plusieurs adultes, dont certains shinobis, jetaient à Naruto des regards de haine mais ils connaissaient que trop bien la réputation de son père d'adoption : il n'hésitait pas à tuer civil ou shinobi qui s'en prenait à ses enfants.

Naruto, qui parlait à son père des épreuves pour passer l'examen, s'arrêta en voyant une fille aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux noirs, seule et l'air triste. Il se dirigea vers elle.

" Salut, Hinata-chan. "

" Na-Naruto-kun. Ohayo. "

" Ton père n'est pas venu ? "

A ces mots, le visage d'Hinata, qui s'était illuminé en voyant le blond, se fit plus sombre et Hinata fit simplement 'non' de la tête.

" Otouto. Tu es encore trop jeune pour draguer. " fit une voix derrière Hinata.

" Nee-san ! " fit Naruto en sautant sur Anko.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais Anko. " fit Kyuuko.

" Hokage-sama m'a accordé une journée de répit pour pouvoir fêter la promotion de mon insupportable petit frère. "

" Je suis plus supportable que toi, nee-san. "

Hinata regardait, envieuse, le blondinet et sa sœur se chamailler. Elle admirait Naruto pour son courage ; elle l'enviait pour avoir un père comme Kyuuko et une sœur affectueuse, même si un brin timbrée.

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par un Naruto qui l'invitait à prendre un bol chez Ichiraku. Elle refusa à contrecœur. Elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant que faire pour la réconforter.

" Naruto ! Si tu ne te dépêche pas. On ne te laissera aucun ramen ! " menaça Anko qui commençait déjà à partir.

Naruto allait les rejoindre quand Sasuke l'interpella.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uchiha ? " demanda notre blondinet préféré.

" C'est lui qui t'as rendu si fort ? " demanda Sasuke en hochant la tête vers Kyuuko qui discutait avec Anko, juste à coté d'eux.

Naruto hocha la tête. Sasuke le laissa alors tomber et se s'interposa entre Anko et Kyuuko.

" Entraines moi. " ordonna Sasuke à l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Celui-ci regarda le jeune corbeau un moment puis répondit un simple " Non ".

Sasuke ragea. Comme cet homme osait ne pas l'accontenter ? Il était un Uchiha et à sa conaissance, cet homme n'était même pas un shinobi.

" Vous êtes un civil ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser un ordre d'un ninja ! " clama Sasuke.

" Je ne réside pas dans ce village. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, humain. "

Et ils disparut, accompagné d'Anko et de Naruto.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas qu'un civil se rebelle à lui. Dépité et dégouté (ect, ect), il se dirigea vers la demeure de son clan, bien décidé à se faire enseigner par ce type tout ce qu'il savait.

_

* * *

_

**Et voila ! J'suis pas mécontent de moi... excepté le fait que je trouve le chapitre un peu court...**

**Enfin... Au cas ou, je recherche un beta-reader (ou readeuse). Je vous rassure également, si vous lisez mon autre fic, que je travail dessus mais je manque un peu d'asspiration, comme pour la suite du cinquième chapitre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Première mission**

" Ici Kitsune. Je suis au point B. " fit une voix dans un micro.

" Ici Mushi. Je suis au point A. " fit une deuxième voix.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'une troisième voix ne parle " I-ici Taka. Je suis au point C. "

Aucune réponse pendant un petit moment puis une quatrième voix ordonna " Maintenant ! "

Les trois genins se jetèrent sur leurs proies : une bande de brigands qui s'était réfugiés dans une grotte non loin de Konoha après avoir attaqué et pillé un petit village. La lutte tourna court, les ninjas ayant de leur coté effets de surprise et jutsus.

" La mission 'capturer la bande 'Les chapardeurs de l'ombre' ' est un succès. " fit Naruto en ligotant le dernier bandit.

Kurenai fit un simple signe de la tête et l'équipe 9 se dirigea vers Konoha, tirant derrière elle les bandits capturés. Sur le chemin dur retour, Kurenai se remémora l'épreuve qu'elle avait fait passer à ses élèves.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto, Hinata et Shino venait d'être assignés à l'équipe 9 avec comme sensei, Yuhi Kurenai._

" _Yosh. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple : présentation. "_

" _Alors commencez, sensei. " proposa Naruto._

" _Bien. Je m'appel Yuhi Kurenai. J'aime le genjutsu, mes amis Anko, Kakashi et Asuma. Ce que je n'aime pas… les gens qui abusent des plus faibles. Mon rêve est de devenir la maitresse de toutes les illusions. A toi, le blondinet."_

" _Je m'appel Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. J'aime ma sœur Anko-nee-chan, mon père, Kyuuko, les renards, m'entrainer, apprendre de nouveaux jutsus et le ramen. Je déteste les trois minutes que le ramen met à cuir, les gens qui se croient supérieur à tous. Mon rêve est de devenir le plus puissant ninja qu'il y ait jamais eu. "_

" _Suivante. "_

" _J-je suis Hyuuga Hinata. Je…j'aime mes amis Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun et Ino-chan. Je déteste ceux qui utilisent leur force pour de mauvaises raisons. Mon rêve…(se tourne vers Naruto et rougit furieusement)_

" _Je vois… Au dernier. "_

" _Je suis Aburame Shino. J'aime les insectes et mes amis. Je déteste ceux qui tuent les insectes. Mon rêve est de devenir le meilleur ninja de mon clan. "_

" _Bien. Demain nous aurons un dernier test pour voir si vous êtes aptes à devenir des genins. Rendez-vous au terrain d'entrainement numéro 27 à 7 heures. "_

_Puis elle disparut dans un nuage de fumé._

_Le lendemain, Kurenai leur expliqua le test._

" _Vous devez me trouver et attraper ces deux clochettes (gling gling ^^). "_

" _C'est tout ? " demanda le jeune renard._

" _C'est tout mais attention. Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour réussir. Autre chose, je pourrai me cacher partout dans Konoha. "_

_Les futurs genins déglutirent. Et le test commença._

_Fin Flash Back_

A la grande surprise de la jounin, les trois enfants avaient réussit le test haut-la-main. Naruto avait utilisé le **Kage bunshin** et Shino ses insectes pour trouvé des piste et Hinata avait utilisé son Byakugan pour trouvé avec précision leur sensei.

Après quelques heures de marche –le voyage ayant été ralentis par les bandits récalcitrants- ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de Konoha où ils confièrent leurs prisonniers aux gardes avant de se diriger vers la tour de l'Hokage.

- Tour de l'Hokage, bureau de l'Hokage -

" Hokage-sama. Nous venons de compléter la mission que vous nous aviez confiée : capturer la bande Metsubo. " fit Kurenai.

Le vieil Hokage hocha la tête. Il écoutait le rapport de la jounin quand l'équipe 7 pénétra dans la pièce.

" Eh, Jii-san ! Ite !! " cria Kiba après avoir reçu un coup de Naruto.

" Ha… C'est toi Kiba ? "

" Et tu t'attendais à qui ? Sakura ? "

" Non merci. Plus je reste loin d'elle, mieux mes oreilles se portent. "

" J'te comprend. "

" Kiba-baka ! Comment te permets-tu de passer devant Sasuke-kun ?! " fit alors la douce –effroyable – voix de Sakura.

" C'est simple : il suffit de marcher plus vite que lui. " expliqua Kiba qui se prit un coup sur la tête juste après. " Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous là Naruto ? "

" On rentrait de notre dernier mission quand vous avez interrompu Kurenai-sensei dans son rapport. "

" Une petite mission de rang D genre 'enlever les couches des gosses de l'hôpital' ? " fit Sasuke avec son rictus supérieur.

" En fait, Uchiwa-san, c'était une mission de rang C : capturer une dangereuse bande de brigands qui pillait et détruisait de petits villages. " répondit Shino.

Tous les présents se bouchèrent juste à temps les oreilles pour épargner à leurs oreilles le cri de Sakura.

" Hokage-sama ! Pourquoi une petite équipe comme la leur a des missions de rang C alors que Sasuke-kun n'a que des rangs D ? " s'indigna la fille aux cheveux roses.

" Probablement parce que l'Uchiwa n'est pas encore assez fort pour les mériter. " fit une voix derrière l'Hokage.

Un homme vêtu d'un kimono rougeâtre et aux cheveux couleur sang était assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

" Tou-san ! " s'écria Naruto.

" Salut renardeau. "

" Kyuuko-san. Que puis-je pour vous ? "

" Puisque Naruto est maintenant capable de se défendre et s'occupe de missions de rang C, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez quelques missions pour moi. "

" Quel genre de missions ? "

" Pas en dessous de S. Ou bien des A, à la limite. "

Les deux jounins présents regardèrent cet homme, à eux quasiment inconnu, demander des missions de rang S au vieil Hokage.

" Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? " demanda enfin Kakashi.

Kyuuko ne daigna même pas répondre et se tourna vers le vieil Hokage en croisant les bras , attendant sa réponse.

" Hokage-sama. Vous n'allez pas donner à cet inconnu une mission de rang S ?! " s'indigna Kakashi.

" Kakashi ! " s'offensa Kurenai.

" Kakashi-kun, il se trouve que je connais très bien cet homme. Il a élevé Naruto pendant 12 ans et il a toute ma confiance. " expliqua l'Hokage après avoir tiré une bouffé de la pipe qu'il venait d'allumer.

" Mais ce n'est pas un ninja, Hokage-sama ! " protesta Sakura.

" Il n'est, certes, pas un ninja de Konoha… " commença l'Hokage.

" Encore heureux… " marmonna Kyuuko.

" …Mais il possède des capacités plus qu'uniques. "

" Lesquelles ? " demanda Kakashi.

" Sarutobi, ne dites rien : je tiens à garder mes secrets. Alors pour ma mission ? " intervint Kyuuko.

L'Hokage tira une nouvelle bouffé puis, après un moment de réflexion, sortit une feuille qu'il tendit à l'homme. Kyuuko parcourut le contenu de la feuille puis, d'un regard, la réduit en cendre et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes. Durant tout l'échange, Sasuke n'avait cessé de dévisager l'homme, se remémorant ce qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke se dirigeait vers la demeure de Kyuuko avec les trois conseillers : Homura et Koharu, et Danzo. Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, semblable à celle de Sasuke. Un kekkai entourait la demeure, rendant le paysage flou. Lorsqu'ils voulurent pénétrer la barrière, ils furent repoussés._

_Un jeune homme apparut devant eux dans un tourbillon de feu._

" _Que voulez-vous ? " fut la brusque question._

" _Nous voulons parler avec Kyuuko-san pour qu'il entraine Uchiwa-dono. " répondit Homura._

_Pendant un instant, le regard du jeune garçon fut vague puis il fit signe à la troupe de le suivre._

_Ils parcoururent le chemin de terre battue pendant quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir la demeure._

_A l'étonnement des présents, le jeune homme disparut avec un 'pouf' avant qu'une jeune fille ne vienne les accueillir._

" _Veuillez me suivre. " dit-elle._

_Elle les conduit dans ce qui devait être le salon. Kyuuko les attendait. Il ne portait pas son chapeau comme il le faisait au village mais ses cheveux étaient placés pour qu'ils puissent cacher ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que les villageois découvrent sa véritable identité_

_Les quatre invités s'installèrent autour de la table tandis que la jeune fille servait le thé. Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que Kyuuko est bu un gorgée de thé et ai demandé " Que voulez-vous ? "._

" _Nous voulons que vous entrainiez Uchiwa-san. Nous voulons également que vous n'entrainiez plus le démon. " fit Danzo._

_Kyuuko bu une autre gorgé de thé puis fixa Danzo dans les yeux, tout en dégageant une faible aura meurtrière, il voulait jouer un peu avec ses stupides humains._

" _Modérez vos paroles, Danzo. Vous êtes chez moi et vous n'avez aucune autorité ici, pas plus que les deux conseillers ou le gamin. "_

" _Je suis un Uchiwa ! VOUS n'avez aucune autorité ! VOUS n'êtes qu'un civil qui se croit plus puissant qu'il n'est réellement ! "_

" _Il y a ce diction chez les humains : chien qui abois ne mort pas… Dois-je conclure que c'est également ton cas ? "_

_Sasuke voulut ce jeter sur l'homme mais l'aura meurtrière que Kyuuko dégagea à cet instant fut tel que le dernier Uchiwa ne put bouger, paralysé et suffoquant._

" _Dégage, Uchiwa. " fit simplement la voix glaciale de Kyuuko._

_Sasuke sentit son corps se déplacer tout seul, mécaniquement, laissant le Kyuubi avec les trois humains._

_Lorsqu'il fut sortit, il décida d'explorer la demeure. Après avoir erré un moment, découvrant, chambres, salle à manger, une salle d'entrainement et plusieurs portes scellées._

_Il décida ensuite d'explorer l'extérieur. Il Trouva facilement un grand jardin possédant un nombre incroyable de fleurs, beaucoup des quelles lui étaient inconnues._

" _Uchiwa. " fit alors une voix que Sasuke connaissait._

" _Namikaze. " fit Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto._

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans MON jardin ? "_

" _TON jardin ? " Sasuke était plus qu'étonné._

" _Exact." dit Naruto en se saisissant d'un arrosoir. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous ? "_

" _Je suis venu afin que ton père m'entraine. Et je suis sur que les conseillers sauront le convaincre. " fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois._

_Naruto le regarda comme s'il était fou puis éclata de rire._

" _Tu…__hahaha__… Tu pense vraiment que…HAHAHA… que mon père va t'entrainer ?! " Naruto continua à rigoler pendant encore quelques minutes puis se calma. " Tu reve Uchiwa. Mon père n'apprécie pas le village à cause des mauvais traitement que j'ai du subir. Et les Uchiwas son les pire. Le seul qu'il semblait apprécier était ton frère, une des seules personnes àne pas avoir de mauvais inttetnionà mon égard. "_

_Il termina d'arroser les plantes puis rentra, laissant Sasuke au dehors. Celui-ci se dirigea alors rageusement vers le salon où il avait laissé les conseillers et Danzo et arrivant juste à temps pour les voir sortirent, blancs comme des linges et tremblants comme des feuilles au milieu d'un ouragan._

" _Maintenant que vous avez compris, sortez de chez moi. " ordonna Kyuuko en soulevant les conseillers, laissant soin à garçon et une fille de s'emparer de Danzo, les jetant dehors sans autre forme de procès. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke._

" _Tu les suis gentiment ou je te jette comme le vulgaire insecte que tu es ? " demanda t'il en laissant échappé une petite dose d'aura meurtrière._

_Ravalant son honneur – et une remarque désobligeante – Sasuke se précipita vers la sortie en jurant de se venger._

_Fin Flash Back_

" Très bien, Kyuuko-san. Voici votre première mission de rang S. " fit l'Hokage en tendant une feuille à Kyuuko qui la parcourut un bref instant avant de sourire, révélant des canines un peu trop longues, et de disparaitre.

" Hokage-sama ! Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à cet homme ?! " s'écria subitement Kakashi.

" Me ferais-tu si peu confiance, Kakashi ? " fit Sarutobi en regardant le jounin droit dans les yeux.

Après de brèves excuses de la part du jounin, le Sandaime donna aux deux équipe une mission de rang C à exécuter ensemble : protéger Tazuna, un constructeur de pont, jusqu'au pays des vagues et le protéger jusqu'à la finalisation du dit pont.

Les équipes se séparèrent pour préparer leurs affaires avant le départ, prévu 30 minutes après la séparation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le 6ème chapitre de cette fic !!! Je m'excuse pour avoir tant de temps mais j'ai une petite annonce à faire avant tout:**

**ATTENTION !!!**

**Vu qu'une de mes fics "les serviteure de Kyuubi" est presque terminée, j'ai l'intention de m'y mettre complètement. Je veux dire que j'ai presque finit de l'écrire et pas de la poster bien sur ^^. Il manque encore 1 ou 2 chapitre(s); Hourra !!!^^**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne posterais pas de chapitre dans cette fic ou dans "le village des démons" avant un petit moment, pas plus d'un mois au max.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientot pour de nouvelles aventures !!!**

**Ah, je profite de ce moment pour répondre, meme si un peu (beaucoup) tard, à une question de JTFLAM: oui, le clan Uchiwa à été décimé et je pense faire revenir Itachi du coté lumineux de la Force (lol) mais c'est encore à voir ^^.

* * *

**

Les deux groupes de ninja étaient en chemin pour le Pays des vagues. Ils venaient d'affronter les Frères Démons, deux chunins du Village de la Pluie se battant reliés par une chaine et portant des gants dont les griffes étaient imbibées de poison.

_Flash Back_

_Les deux équipes et le constructeur de ponts marchaient déjà depuis un moment quand soudain, Kakashi et Kurenai furent emprisonnés dans une chaine faites de shuriken soudés les uns aux autres puis déchiquetés._

_" KAKASHI-SENSEI !!! " s'écrièrent Kiba et Sakura._

_Naruto créa immédiatement deux **Kage bunshin** qu'il envoya protéger Tazuna, accompagnés d'Hinata, la quelle avait activé son Byakugan._

_Naruto, Shino et Sasuke étaient entrés en action contre les deux frères : Sasuke avait réussis, à l'aide d'un kunai et d'un shuriken, à coincer la chaine contre un arbre. Naruto enchaina immédiatement avec **Kage bunshin**, les frère s'étant défais de la chaine, et mit à terre les ninjas, laissant le loisir au membre des Aburame de vider les réserves de chakra de leurs adversaires._

_Après que les senseis soient « miraculeusement » ressuscités, ils interrogèrent un moment les de chunins, apprenant que leur cible était Tazuna et qu'ils travaillaient pour le compte de Gato. Alors que les deux équipe repartaient, Tazuna commença à leurs raconter sa situation._

_Fin Flash Back_

" Notre pays est au bord de l'écroulement. Quand le pont sera achevé, notre pauvre pays aura accès à un plus grand budget. En effet, même de Daimyo est pauvre. Gato est un homme très puissant. Officiellement, il s'occupe de transport maritime – donc notre pont ferait voler en éclat ses affaires – mais dans l'ombre, il engage ninjas et bandits pour ses trafics louches. " expliqua Tazuna, la mort dans l'âme.

" Et vu que votre pont le gène, il veut se débarrasser de vous… " termina Sakura.

Ils continuèrent leur voyage, l'équipe de Kurenai ouvrant la marche.

Plusieurs heures de marches plus tard, Kiba lança bruyamment un shuriken sur un arbre, manquant de peu un pauvre petit lapin qui ne faisait que passer. Toutefois, le lapin avait une fourrure blanche, alors qu'elle aurait du être brune. Se faisant un signe de tête, Naruto, Shino et Hinata se positionnèrent discrètement autour de Tazuna, pendant que Kiba se faisait réprimander par la banshee aux cheveux roses. Soudain, un zanbato arriva sur eux en tournoyant.

" TOUS A TERRE !!! " s'écria Kakashi.

Tous obéirent et le Zanbato alla se planter dans un arbre, un homme se posant sur le manche de l'arme.

(**NdA : Je saute le discours et je retourne au passage où je continue ma version ^^, je sais, je suis un grand flemmard et j'aime ça ^^.** " Flemmard… " **Ta gueule Shika**)

Naruto, voulant défendre Tazuna s'était jeté devant le ninja qui, tout en arretant son attaque, avait profité pour enlever le jeune blond et mainetant, Kakashi lui faisait face.

" **RAIKIRI !!! **" lança Kakashi alors qu'il se lançait sur Zabuza qui se protégeait avec le corps de Naruto.

Les yeux de Zabuza s'écarquillèrent lorsque la main du jounin traversa le corps du blond et il eut tout juste le temps de se séparer du corps avant de prendre le coup de Kakashi.

- **Dans une grotte du Pays de la Foudre** –

Kyuubi releva brutalement la tête, se désintéressant du carnage qu'il avait fait des 40 hommes. Son renardeau avait de gros, très gros problèmes. D'un geste désinvolte, il brula les corps et disparut, se dirigeant vers Nami no kuni.

- **Retour au combat avec Zabuza** –

" NARUTO !!! " s'écria Kurenai en voyant Kakashi transpercer son élève.

Elle se précipita sur lui, laissant Kakashi s'occuper du Nukenin. Elle s'empara du corps et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, réapparaissant près des genins et de Tazuna.

" On part, maintenant ! "

Le ton de sa voix ne laissa aucune chance aux jeunes ninjas de la contredire et ils disparuent en emmenant Tazuna avec eux, laissant Kakashi régler son problème.

- **Plus tard, maison de Tazuna **–

" HATAKE KAKASHI !!! TU AS 5 SECONDES POUR EXPLIQUER TON COMPORTEMENT !!! " fut le début du discours entre une Kurenai armées jusqu'aux dents et un Kakashi qui tenait son livre chéri contre lui (car Kurenai en a après le livre).

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça, Kurenai. "

" NON !!! JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI TU AS ATTAQUE UN LOYAL SHINOBI DE KONOHA !!! "

Kakashi allait répondre quand un puissant chakra se fit sentir, se rapprochant à toute vitesse. Trente secondes plus tard, un homme aux cheveux rouges et un kimono de la même couleur se trouvait dans la pièce.

" Où est mon renardeau ? " sa voix était glaciale et ses yeux promettaient milles et une (" nuits ? " **Souffrances ! Espèce d'épouvantail mal empaillé !!**) souffrances.

Tremblante, Kurenai indiqua la pièce d'à coté vers la quelle Kyuuko se dirigea en ignorant le reste des présents. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, entra et la ferma tout aussi violemment.

Les ninjas retenaient leur souffle, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il y eut soudain une explosion de puissance incroyable qui alla _decrescendo_ jusqu'à revenir au niveau auquel il était.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, le visage de Kyuuko n'avait pas changé d'expression. Il traversa la pièce sans s'arrêter mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte…

" Hatake. Dehors. Avec moi. Maintenant. "

Kakashi, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'avantage les foudres de Kurenai et de cet homme, sortit sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un cri et Kakashi traversa la salle en volant.

- **Le lendemain **–

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut son père assis à ses cotés. Il avait les jambes croisées et était appuyé contre le mur, apparemment endormi.

" Ne bouge pas renardeau. " fit Kyuuko alors que Naruto tentait de s'assoir.

" Tou-san… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Cet épouvantail rouillé du cerveau a tenté de te tuer. "

" NANI !? "

" Ne t'en fais pas. Il a déjà eu sa punition. "

" Tu ne le pas tué quand même ? "

Le sourire de Kyuuko aurait fait venir la chaire de poule à quiconque sauf à deux personnes, et l'une d'elle est Naruto, " Non… mais sa punition durera beaucoup plus longtemps. "

_Flash Back_

_Kyuuko avait attrapé Kakashi par la gorge et l'avait soulevé comme s'il ne pesait rien._

_" Tu as 3 secondes pour justifier ton comportement, Hatake. " menaça l'homme aux cheveux rouges._

_" Ce démon ne mérite pas de vivre. Pas après ce qu'il a fait a Minato-sensei. "_

_Après un court silence, la prise de Kyuuko se ressera lentement pendant que l'autre main arracha le bandeau de l'épouvantail._

_Kyuuko posa ensuite sa main sur la sharingan et marmonna un mot ; Kakashi cria de douleur, puis l'homme aux cheveux de sang posa sa main sur le front et répéta le processus avant de le jeter sans autre forme de procès contre le mur de la maison._

_Fin Flash Back_

" En tout cas, renardeau, aujourd'hui, tu te repose : tu a frolé la mort et c'est dur pour un humain. Demain entrainement spécial. " le ton du père adoptif de Naruto était sans équivoc.

" Hai, tou-san. " fit Naruto en se laissant tomber.

" Et quand je dis de te reposer, cela veut dire « se reposer » : même si ta sensei vient te dire de t'entrainer avec ton équipe, tu peux y aller mais tu ne participe pas. " précisa l'homme. Naruto acquiesça pendant que son père disparaissait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kurenai entra dans la pièce, " Tu es réveillé, Naruto ? " fit la femme assez étonnée.

" Hai, Kurenai-sensei. "

" Comment tu te sens ? Après un coup pareil, tu devrais être mort ; ton père doit connaitre de très puissants jutsus de soin. "

" Ouais. Tou-san est le plus puissant ninja qui existe. " assura Naruto, " Et je veux devenir comme lui. "

Kurenai sourit affectueusement puis se souvint pourquoi elle était venu, " Naruto, aujourd'hui nous allons nous entrainer au control du chakra… "

" Tou-san à dit que je ne devais pas m'entrainer aujourd'hui. "

" Et je suis d'accord avec lui mais tu peux toujours observer et apprendre, non ? "

Naruto y réfléchit un moment puis acquiesça. Il se prépara le plus rapidement possible et suivit Kurenai sur le lieu de l'entrainement de l'équipe 9 : les bois près de la maison de Tazuna.

Lorsque la sensei et l'élève arrivèrent, Hinata et Shino étaient déjà en plein exercice : ils courraient, montant un tronc d'arbre, SANS s'aider des mains ! Naruto était stupéfait.

La voix de Kurenai interrompit le cours de ses pensées, " Naruto, comme tu ne peux pas encore t'entrainé, tu vas observer le control du chakra et t'entrainé mentalement. "

" Hai, Kurenai-sensei. " dit le blondinet.

Toutefois, après quelques minutes d'observation, le regard de Naruto se perdit au loin. Cela dura un moment mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Kyuuko observait toute l'action. D'où ? Non, pas depuis la foret ; pas de très loin avec un télescope portable non plus. Non, il observait tout depuis… le ciel (" C'est un piaf, maintenant ? " **Mais non, idiot. Les kitsune ont plusieurs pouvoirs, et la lévitation en fait partie**, " Bah pourquoi je l'ai pas fait lorsque j'ai attaqué ce foutu village ? " **Je pense que garder un corps de plusieurs tonnes dans les airs était quelque chose hors de ta portée, Kyuubi-kun. Mais il faut noter que t'avais pas toute ta tête à ce moment là…** " C'est vrai aussi… ").

En effet, le père de Naruto lévitait à une trentaine de mètre du sol et, à moins d'avoir un Byakugan actif, il aurait été difficile de le voir. Mais lui, voyait beaucoup mieux qu'un humain et le regard de son renardeau ne lui échappa pas.

Puis, dans un tourbillon de feu, il disparut pour réapparaitre près de Naruto. Ce dernier sursauta quand il entendit son père l'appeler.

" Tou-san !! "

Kyuuko lui fit simplement signe de le suivre et les deux s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Ils marchèrent en silence, Naruto n'osant prendre la parole. Après un long moment, il se décida.

" Tou-san ? "

" Oui ? "

" Quand… Quand Hatake-san m'a frappé, il… il m'a aussi un truc… " Naruto était très mal à l'aise et cela n'échappa à son père.

" Il- il m'a dit que… que… j'- j'était Kyuubi. "

Kyuuko s'arrêta d'un coup. Naruto faillit d'ailleurs lui rentrer dedans. Il l'entendit maugréer et maudire un 'épouvantail de mes deux ! 'te fourrait tes bouquins dans le cul jusqu'à les faire sortit par la bouche avec toute tes tripes !' ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Naruto recula : son père se fâchait rarement mais lorsque ça arrivait, plus loin on se tenait, mieux on se portait.

" Renardeau. " finit par appeler l'homme.

" Hai ? "

" Je vais te révéler un secret classé SS. Es-tu prêt à l'écouter sans paniquer ? " demanda Kyuuko à son fils sans se tourner.

Naruto se figea mais finit par répondre avec un faible 'oui'. Kyuuko se tourna alors, faisant voler son manteau dans le vent.

" Te rappelles-tu des leçons sur Konoha, à propos de l'attaque du Kyuubi ? "

Signe de tête du blondinet, " Le Yondaime affronta Kyuubi et le vaincu. "

" Et bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. "

Regard étonné et expression d'incompréhension.

" Le Yondaime affronta effectivement le Kyuubi mais, ne put le vaincre pour deux raison. La première est que le Kyuubi était trop puissant pour être vaincu par un humain ; la deuxième est que le Yondaime et le Kyuubi étaient de grands amis. "

Cette fois, Naruto était choqué : comment un Hokage, pouvait être ami avec un démon. Kyuuko continua.

" Le Yondaime savait que son ami n'était pas lui-même et décida de provoquer un choc assez puissant pour le ramener à la raison. Et pour cela, il réussit à ôter une partie de la puissance du Kyuubi et à la sceller. "

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure que l'histoire allait de l'avant.

" Lorsque le Kyuubi revint à lui, il s'approcha de son ami. Celui-ci lui fit faire une promesse : s'occuper de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un grand ninja. "

" Dans… dans quoi fut scellé le chakra de Kyuubi ? " demanda Naruto d'une voix tremblante.

" La question est : 'dans _qui_ fut scellé le chakra ?'. Ne pouvant sacrifier le fils d'un de ses amis, il utilisa le sien et ce jutsu lui couta la vie. "

Soudain, dans l'esprit du jeune renard, la lumière se fit. Les regards de haine envers lui, les murmures méprisant à son égard et les ninjas qui disparaissaient sans laisser aucune trace.

" Alors… tu- tu es… et je suis- " Naruto ne finit pas la phrase qu'une puissante vague d'énergie explosa du corps de son père.

" **Tu as deviné, renardeau. Je suis le tout puissant Kyuubi no Youko, roi des démons et empereur du Makai, ou ce que les humains appellent 'Enfers'. Minato, le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, a sacrifié sa vie pour me ramener à la raison et à scellé une partie de mon pouvoir en toi. Mais ces pathétiques villageois ne voient en toi que le démon qui attaqua leur village, sans chercher à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Il savait que seul toi serais assez fort pour retenir la puissance qui sommeil en toi et que tu ne l'utiliserais pas à mauvais escient**. " la voix de Kyuuko était devenue rauque, puissante, démoniaque.

S'en était trop pour Naruto qui s'enfuit en courant aussi vite qu'il put, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Celui qu'il avait cru être son père pendant 12 ans était un démon ! Son vrai père était le Yondaime ! Il avait enfermé une partie d'un démon en lui ! _Il _était un démon !!

Il courut un long moment, sans vraiment savoir où il allait ; mais il dut s'arrêter lorsqu'il arriva devant une grande, très grande étendue d'eau.

" Renardeau. " fit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien derrière lui.

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Pas cette fois. Il voulait être seul pendant un moment. Un long moment.

" Je sais que, probablement, tu veux rester seul le temps de mettre de l'ordre… " il fit une pause. Puis, il reprit, " Mais avant de te laisser, je veux finir ce que j'ai à te dire. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, tu vas devoir devenir un grand ninja. Je ne m'en irai qu'à cette condition. Je l'ai promis à Minato. De plus, je te demande de penser également à ce que pensera Anko. Elle sait toute l'histoire et accepté de rester, même si tu es un cas particulier. Pense à elle. Avant de nous avoir toi et moi, elle était seule. Elle vivait dans la rue et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que des villageois abusent d'elle. "

Naruto ne dit rien, écoutant en silence ce que disait son 'père'.

" Si, au contraire, tu accepte mon existence… Et bien… " un moment de suspense, puis, doucement, à l'oreille du blondinet, " Tu resteras mon renardeau. "

Et la présence de Kyuuko disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

**Et voil, c'est la fin de ce chapitre si palpitant et émouvant (à tel point que, quand je l'ai relu, j'ai faillit pleurer T_T).**

**Sasu : **Mauviette...

**Je t'emmerde, Mossieur-je suis-tout-le-monde.**

**Sasu : **Pour une fois, tu dis vrai: il n'y a rien de plus important que moi.

***consulte sa liste de "choses importantes"* Ah ? Pourtant, sur ma liste, t'es pas premier.**

**Sasu :** Deuxième ?

**Non.**

**Sasu : **Troisième ?

**Non.**

**Sasu : **Dans les 10 premiers ?

**Non.**

**Sasu(T_T) : **Mais où alors ?

***Montre la liste* T'es au meme niveau que mon affection pour l'école.**

**Sasu : **Mais encore ?

**Disons que mon affection pour l'école est inversement proportionelle à l'amour de Naru pour les ramens.**

*Sasu se jete du Mont Hokage et meurt.

**Pendant que je célèbre la mort de cette abruti, j'espère que vous mettrez plein de reviews ^^. Salut !!!**

Chapitre 6 : Le pays des vagues


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai réussi !!! Voici le 7ème chapitre de ma fic, celui que tout le monde attendait avec impatience !!! ^^ Désolé du retard, mais, j'ai continué aussi "le village des démons" et j'ai perdu la notion du temps...**

**Kyuu:** En admettant que tu la connaisse...

***Tire la langue* Rabat-joie. Y a des gens qui m'ont envoyé des MP pour savoir si j'étais mort ou pas tellement ça prenet de temps.**

**Naru:** A ce point ?

**Ouais ! Aussi je rassure Anonymate: je suis pa smort, c'est juste que j'ai eu des coup de flemmes ^^'... Et je remerci également pour leur reviews: Alejandro77 (j'accepte ton offre de ramen ;) ),Araknofobia (je m'excuse du retard ^^), Judith (moi aussi j'ai faillit pleurer quand je me suis relu T_T), Minato.N, Monochrome51 (oui, leposte de Beta est toujours vacant... MP-moi) et plein d'autres !!!!**

**Bonne lecture !!! ;-)**

**Chapitre 7**

Il pleuvait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Tous les ninjas de Konoha ainsi que Tazuna & Co. étaient rentrés chez eux. Seule une personne restait sous la pluie, indifférente à la froide qui lui trempait les vêtements et le gelait jusqu'aux os. Vous aurez deviné : la seule personne assez stupide pour rester sous la pluie pendant plusieurs heures sans prendre une bronchite était notre joyeux et hyper-actif ninja… Uzumaki Naruto !!! (*face de Naruto loin d'être joyeuse*** Heu…**).

Mais en ce moment, Naruto ne se sentait ni joyeux, ni super-actif. Quelques heures plus tôt, son père adoptif lui avait révélé être un démon ; le même démon qui avait attaqué le village de Konoha : Kyuubi. La seconde révélation fut que son vrai père était en réalité le Yondaime Hokage. Enfin, troisième vérité mais pas des moindre, le Yondaime avait enfermé une partie de Kyuubi dans son corps, faisant de lui un démon. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Naruto savait qu'il pleuvait, il savait que, probablement, ses coéquipiers et sa sensei s'inquiétaient pour lui. Mais en ce moment, cela lui semblait sans importance. Il lui semblait sentir des larmes couler le long de son visage mais c'était probablement la pluie : les démons ne pleurent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de tige cassée derrière lui… mais il ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait voir personne.

" N-Naruto-kun ? " fit une voix timide, une voix que le blondinet connaissait bien.

'Hinata ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?' pensa Naruto assez surpris, " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hinata-chan ? "

" Ano… Tu ne revenais pas alors… O-on s'est inquiété et… je me suis proposé d'aller te chercher. "

Pour dire la vérité, Hinata elle-même n'en était pas revenue lorsqu'elle s'était proposé et avait immédiatement viré au rouge.

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête, juste assez pour voir du coin de l'œil, Hinata avec un parapluie ouvert au-dessus la tête (" Elle allait pas mettre les pieds dedans ! " **Je sais Kyuu mais je voulais allonger un peu la phrase**).

" Vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. " dit Naruto avec son sourire de renard habituel.

Toutefois, Hinata connaissait bien Naruto et le sourire qu'il arborait sonnait faux, comme une façade.

" Naruto, tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur membre des Hyuuga mais je suis d'être une idiote et je n'ai pas besoin de mon Byakugan pour voir que tu es perturbé. " Hinata se surpris pour la deuxième fois : elle avait tout une phrase sans balbutier et elle n'avait pas ajouté le '-kun' à Naruto, ce qui surpris également ce dernier.

" C'est que… " tenta le jeune ninja mais il ne put continuer : comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle saura que son coéquipier était en fait un démon ?

Hinata s'approcha doucement de son ami et tenta de lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule mais Naruto recula brusquement, " Ne me touche pas ! ". Hinata recula, un peu apeurée. Puis, lentement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et, lâchant son parapluie, sauta sur Naruto et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Au début, le jeune ninja se débâtit en criant de le lâcher mais Hinata tint bon puis, finalement, Naruto se calma et se laissa tomber.

Puis, profitant du relâchement de son amie, il se retourna et pleurant contre elle ; Hinata le serra d'avantage contre elle. Puis, tremblant et pleurant, Naruto lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec son père.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il n'osa pas regarder son amie, craignant sa réaction. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre : PAF !

Hinata venait de lui donner une incroyable claque et le jeune blond se demandait comment sa mâchoire pouvait être encore intacte après un coup pareil.

" Naruto-kun no baka ! "

Alors là, Naruto ne s'y attendait pas : ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il se massait la joue rouge.

" Naruto-kun, même si ton père est un démon, il t'aime et il prend soin de toi. Je n'ai pas cette chance : mon père me traite de faible et me déteste. J'ai souvent voulu être ta sœur pour avoir un père comme le tien. Et maintenant que tu découvre qu'il est un démon, tu te mets à le détester ? Si c'est ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les villageois ! " et ceci dit, Hinata se tourna pour partir mais la main de Naruto l'en empêcha.

" Tu as raison, Hinata-chan. Mon père m'aime et moi, je l'adore. Ton père te déteste, certes, mais je ne pense pas que tout le village te lance des regards de haine à longueur de journée ! " cria Naruto en se relevant et en faisant face à son amie.

" Je serai prête à le supporter pour avoir Kyuuko-san comme père ! " répondit Hinata.

" Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir tout un village qui te hait !! "

" ET TOI, TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ON RESSENT LORSQUE TON PROPRE PERE TE ROULE DANS LA BOUE !! "

Les larmes montaient aux yeux des deux enfants tandis qu'ils continuaient à se crier dessus ; ils en vinrent rapidement aux mains : Hinata utilisait son Juuken avait une aisance que elle-même ne se connaissait pas et Naruto utilisait son agilité et son imprévisibilité à un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

- **Makai, 9****ème**** cercle de l'enfer **–

Kyuuko soupira.

Il était rentré chez lui, dans le monde infernal, pour avoir un peu de paix et torturer quelques âmes mais, étrangement, il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Ce serait-il ramollit ?

Non. La raison était une autre : son renardeau lui manquait ! Mais après ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait retourner le voir tout de suite.

Après un soupir, il se leva de son trône et se mit en route pour aller visiter son royaume où les cris de douleur et de désespoir résonnaient.

- **Terre, Nami no kuni, terrain près de la maison de Tazuna le constructeur de pont **-

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux étaient à terre, à bout de souffle, la tête de l'un à coté de la tête de l'autre.

" Je vois…pas…pourquoi…ton père…te traite… de faible… " haleta Naruto.

" Je…savais pas…que…je pouvais…me battre…comme ça… " admit Hinata.

Plusieur minutes passèrent avant que Naruti ne reprènnent la parole : " Merci, Hinata-chan. "

" Pourquoi ? "

"J'ai compris que, même si mon père est le démon qui à attaqué notre village, ce n'est plus le même. Je me suis comporté comme les villageois qui me voient comme un monstre. Comme un idiot de première. "

" Je te le fais pas dire. "

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole, " On rentre ? ", " Ok. "

Hinata ramassa le parapluie et les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre, se mirent en route vers la maison du constructeur de ponts.

…

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Naruto insista pour que Hinata prenne son bain la première mais la jeune fille réussit à convaincre notre héro à y aller avant elle. Lorsque Naruto sortit, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre où il saisit de quoi écrire et écrivit rapidement une lettre à son père.

_Salut, tou-san,_

_C'est moi, Naruto…_

_Je t'écris pour m'excuser. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça ; j'ai agis comme ces imbéciles de villageois. A ma défense, je peux dire que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend qu'une partie de son père se trouve scellé en soi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et ne t'inquiète pas : je resterai ton renardeau pour toujours…_

_Ton renardeau, Naruto._

Après avoir signé de son sang, Naruto plia la lettre et se dirigea vers l'extérieur où, après quelques mudras, il invoqua un renard. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Son père lui avait toujours répété que les renards, sont malins et requièrent, selon la personne, plus ou moins de chakra pour pouvoir les invoquer. Le blondinet tendit la lettre au renard.

" Apporte ça à mon père. Tu pense en être capable ? "

L'animal lui lança un regard du genre « non-mais-tu-me-prend-pour-qui ? » et saisit la lettre avant de galoper dans la foret et de disparaitre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Puis, exténué par l'invocation, Naruto se dirigea vers son lit en chancelant et s'écroula. Il s'endormit avant de toucher le matelas.

**

* * *

Et voila ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'attend vos reviews et vos encouragements. Et pour vous y encourager, je me met dès maintenant au chapitre 8 !!!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Et voici pour vous, et vous seuls, le Terrifiant, le Magnifique, l'Incroyable et tout Nouveau... (roulement de tambours)...Chapitre 8 !!! (cymbales)

**Sasu:** Il était temps...

**Va te faire voir, emo de mes deux !**

**Naru:** C'est vrai ! T'as mis une plombe cette fois !!

**Je voudrais t'y voir ! Ce chapitre m'a causé plus de problème que Tsunade à Shizune.**

**Naru: Comment ça ce fait ?**

**Bah, je savais ce que je voulais écrire mais je savais pas comment... Et pis la fin, je l'ai écris j'avais la meme temperature que tes ramens...**

**Naru(court chez Ichiraku): **RAMENNNNSSS !!!!!

**... Bon bah, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Pendant une semaine, Naruto s'entraina sans relâche. Vu qu'il connaissait déjà la technique de l'escalade sur les arbres à l'aide du chakra, Kurenai l'entraina à marcher sur l'eau de la même manière. Bien qu'il progressait étonnamment vite, Naruto retourna plusieurs fois chez Tazuna sur le dos de Shino.

Sasuke, quand à lui, rageait en voyant à quelle vitesse le blond gagnait en force. Il était un Uchiwa ! L'élite des ninjas ! Comment un pauvre « sans-clan » osait le surpasser ?

La fin de la semaine approchait et Naruto n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son père et s'inquiétait : son père était-il fâché avec lui ? Cette pensée le faisait déprimer mais, en même temps, le motivait à s'entrainer d'avantage pour rendre son père fier de lui.

Le jour du combat décisif arriva enfin. Tazuna avait prévenu les hommes qui construisaient le pont de rester chez eux s'ils voulaient éviter de finir dans un combat de ninjas ; bien sur, les hommes ne posèrent aucune questions, trop content de ne pas risquer leur peau.

Les deux équipes de Konoha se trouvaient sur le pont, attendant un signe de l'imminente attaque de Zabuza et de son acolyte. Celle-ci ne se fit guère attendre et une pluie de pic de glace fondit sur les genins tandis qu'un épais brouillard enveloppait les deux jounins. Le combat avait commencé.

KLANG ! firent les kunais des jounins.

KLING ! firent ceux des genins.

SPLASH ! fit un pas dans une flaque.

Un cri retentit dans la brume, suivit d'un autre, de douleur.

Plic, plic, firent les goutes de sang, tombant d'une arme sur le sol.

Puis, l'air fut remplit de noms de jutsus, d'explosions, de cris, de bruits métalliques.

Soudain, un puissant vent souffla, balayant la brume et dévoila une scène à laquelle personne ne s'attendait : un homme aux longs cheveux rouge tenait la lame de l'arme de Zabuza à main nue, empêchant ainsi l'épée de trancher en deux notre ninja blond préféré. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fixait, incrédule, l'homme qui avait toujours été avec lui, depuis sa naissance.

" Tou-san… " balbutia Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

Kyuuko ne répondit pas immédiatement et d'un coup, décapita Zabuza... qui se liquéfia.

" Salut, renardeau. Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ton message. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu invoque et- OUFF"

TOMP ! Kyuuko fut projeté par terre, entrainé par Naruto qui lui avait sauté dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'homme serra le blond dans ses bras un petit moment avant de le repousser gentiment et se relever à son tour.

" Bon. Naruto, on finit le combat rapidement et ensuite je t'apprendrais à faire une invocation correcte. "

Naruto acquiesça vivement.

" Très bien. Tu prends la jeune fille avec le masque et je prends la momie et son couteau à beurre. "

Naruto allait demander de quelle jeune fille parler son père quand soudain, une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de son crane et il se tourna d'un coup vers Haku qui affrontait Sasuke et Kiba, réussissant visiblement à leur tenir tête (**surtout que ces deux abrutis se mettent des batons dans les roues l'un l'autre**).

Kyuuko se dirigea tranquillement vers Zabuza qui affrontait les deux jounins de Konoha et fit apparaitre son épée : un long katana avec un manche aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et donna un coup dans le vide. Le coup, toutefois, fut si puissant qu'une lame de vent se créa et se dirigea rapidement vers les trois ninjas qui se séparèrent pour esquiver.

" Rester en arrière, vous deux. Je m'occupe de la momie. "

Les trois étaient bouche-bée : comment cet hommes osait-il leur donner des ordres comme s'ils étaient des gosses ?!

'La momie ? Il ose m'appeler « momie » !!?' cria intérieurement Zabuza avant de se jeter sur Kyuuko avec un cri de rage en levant son arme au dessus de sa tête, prêt à couper en deux son insolent future-ex-adversaire.

Swich !

Lorsque Zabuza compléta son mouvement, il ne lui restait que le manche de son épée en main, le reste se trouvant par terre, en morceaux de diverses tailles. Zabuza était médusé. Kyuuko fit disparaitre son arme et s'avança tranquillement vers l'homme. Celui-ci le regardait avec terreur dans les yeux.

" N-Ne t'approche pas ! Démon !! " paniqua l'homme.

" Merci du compliment. Maintenant, tu te tais et tu écoute ma proposition ou alors je te tue immédiatement. "

L'homme avec des bandages autour de la tronche fit plusieurs fois « oui » de la tête.

Du coté de Naruto & Co., les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'avec Kyuuko : Sasuke était trop arrogant pour accepter l'aide de Naruto et Kiba et continuait de se mettre entre eux et Haku, tandis que le blondinet et le garçon-chien collaboraient au mieux.

Soudain, Haku lança plusieurs senbons qui firent mouche sur le corps de l'Uchiwa, le faisant tomber dans le coma. Puis, le ninja masqué sauta et, après avoir fait quelques signes de la main, fit pleuvoir une incroyable quantité de piques de glace sur les deux ninjas restants. Ceux-ci évitèrent tant bien que mal les pics mortels qui leur tombaient dessus en faisant toutes sortes d'acrobaties et de mouvements imprévisibles – et parfois stupides.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Haku, Naruto et Kiba étaient hors d'haleine. Naruto, ayant été « instruit » aux bonnes manières par sa folle de sœur, essaya une approche différente.

" Euh, Haku-san ? On pourrait parler avant de reprendre le combat ? "

Kiba le regarda avec effarement tandis que le ninja blond devinait sans difficulté le regard plus que surpris de Haku sous le masque impassible de chasseur de ninja. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée…

" Euhhhh… " fut la seule réponse que réussit à donner Haku.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Naruto ?! " s'écria d'un coup Kiba.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Haku le précéda : " D'accord ". Kiba en fut pantois.

Prudemment, les trois ninjas s'assirent à une distance respectable les uns de l'autre.

Au début, aucuns ne voulut parler mais peu à peu, ils se lancèrent dans un débat du bien et du mal, arrivant même parfois sur des choses personnelles qui firent rosirent les trois.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois se dirigèrent vers les jounins, et plus particulièrement vers Kyuuko et Zabuza, qui discutaient de Kami sait quoi, assis l'un en face de l'autre.

" Alors, renardeau. Tu as finis par la convaincre ? " demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges lorsqu'il vit approcher son fils.

" Plus ou moins… "

" Zabuza-san va bien ? " demanda immédiatement Haku.

" KUSO !!! " fit le juste nommé.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui ; Zabuza tenait une carte à la main, une carte avec le dessin d'un squelette armé d'une faux, tirant la langue. Sur les coté de la carte était marqué « Joker ».

" T'as perdu, gamin. " se moqua Kyuuko en tendant une main où Zabuza déposa rageusement une liasse de billets.

Après ce bref interlutte ( **;-)**), Zabuza indiqua à Kyuuko la position du QG de Gato et s'y rendit avec lui tandis que l'équipe 7 et l'équipe 9, ainsi que Haku, le tout guidé par Tazuna, se rendirent chez le dernier cité pour se reposer un peu avant de rentrer à Konoha.

…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque Kyuuko et Zabuza furent de retour de leur escapade. Zabuza lança une bourse de la taille d'une tête d'adulte sur la table, déversant une cascade de pièce d'or.

" On a mis le reste dans la pièce d'à coté. " ajouta Kyuuko.

" Y en a d'autres ? " demanda Kiba, étonné, " Tous de cette taille ?! "

" Ouaip. "

" Je vous remercie tous pour ce que vous avez fait. " intervint Tazuna, " Dans quelques jours le pont sera complet et ce, grâce à vous. "

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, une fête aurait dû organisée pour l'inauguration du pont mais comme on manquait de provision, rien ne se fit.

Alors que les ninjas de Konoha partaient, les deux nukenin étant déjà partis, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans le pays, les villageois discutaient sur « comment nommer notre pont » ; ce fut Inari, le petit-fils de Tazuna qui trouva : « Le pont Namikaze » !!!

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que maintenant vous pourrez me donner quelques conseils pour la suite car je manque d'idées... Et pour vous encourager...**

**(Rouelments de tambours) Oiilet, oillet... euh... Oyez, oyez ! Annonce à tous mes lecteurs (et lectrices ;) ) Celui (ou celle) dont l'idée m'inspira le plus, aura un preview du prochain chapitre !!! Plus vite vous ferez et plus vite je pourrais commencer à écrire !!! Bonne chance à tous et à vos boites à idée. Prets ? PARTEZ !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voila enfin le chapitre 9 de ma fic ! Yami is happy ^^ Je suis désolé pour l'attente-**

**Sasu :** A peine...

**Tais-toi le corbeau déplumé ! Je disais donc que je suis désole (pas trop mais bon) pour l'atente et je suis un peu déçu d'avoir reçu si peu d'idée pour la suite... En tout cas le vainqueur est jej58 ! Je lui aurais bien envoyé un spoiler de ce chapitre comme promis mais il a bloqué ses MP...**

**Naru : **Ah le c- BAF

**Tais-toi aussi toi ! Bon avant d'etre interrompu à nouveau... BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 9**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour des ninjas à Konoha. Le Sandaime avait dégradé Kakashi au rang de chunin et Naruto, Hinata et Haku avaient brulé toute la collection de « Icha Icha » que Kakashi possédait, le néo-chunin fut d'ailleurs transporté à l'hôpital pour trauma important.

Naruto et son père s'entrainait dans le jardin de la résidence de Kyuubi. Le jeune ninja enchainait coups de pieds et de poings, ajoutés à quelques acrobaties, le tout saupoudré de clones et autre jutsus pour tenter de frapper son père. L'homme aux cheveux rouges évitait une énième fois l'attaque de son fils quand Anko sortit de nulle part et lança sa jambe vers le visage de son père. Kyuuko se contenta de disparaitre, laissant Naruto et Anko se rentrer dedans.

" Pousses-toi, gaki ! " s'énerva Anko.

" Toi-même, baka-nee ! " répliqua Naruto.

Les deux se débâtirent un moment, sans se rendre compte que leur père les observait, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Ce ne fut lorsque les deux ne l'entendirent pouffer qu'ils s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent méchamment avant de se jeter sur lui.

Une heure plus tard, Anko et Naruto se trouvaient ensemble dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude relaxant leurs muscles fatigués.

" Otouto ? " commença Anko.

" Nani ? "

" Tu pourrais me nettoyer le dos ? "

" Ok. "

Anko s'assit de dos devant à Naruto et se relaxa tandis que le blondinet prenait savon et éponge pour la nettoyer. Naruto eut un regard triste en voyant les cicatrices que sur le dos de sa sœur. Quelques unes avaient été faites en mission mais la plupart venait des villageois, alors que la jeune femme venait d'échapper à l'emprise d'Orochimaru.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Anko se chargea à son tour de laver le dos de son petit-frère. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se tenaient la main et marchèrent tranquillement vers la salle à manger. Quand ils entrèrent, les esprits que leur père manipulait avaient déjà préparé un petit festin. La famille mangea avec appétit, tout en se racontant ce qui s'était passé durant cette semaine.

Deux semaines plus tard, pendant que Anko se dirigeait vers son travail de Vice-torturant-en-chef, Naruto et son père se dirigeaient vers la Forêt de la Mort où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entrainer. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, Kyuuko tourna imperceptiblement la tête. Naruto connaissait assez bien son père pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

" Tou-san ? "

" On nous suit. "

Naruto dû se retenir pour ne pas tourner la tête. En se concentrant, il réussit à sentir le chakra de la personne qui les suivait mais ne parvint pas à en savoir d'avantage il faudra qu'il demande à son père de l'aider pour son entrainement de ce coté.

Ils continuèrent à faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une clairière de la forêt.

" Maintenant, nous allons commencez ton entrainement. Mais avant ça… " Kyuuko fit un simple geste de la main le même qu'on utilise pour dire à quelqu'un d'approcher.

Il y eut un bref « Kyaaa » avant qu'une silhouette ne s'approche en rase-mottes des deux avant de s'étaler par terre. Naruto reconnut immédiatement les vêtements et les cheveux de la personne : Hyuuga Hinata.

" Hinata-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! "

La jeune fille se releva, rouge de honte. " Naruto-kun, tu te prépare pour le test chunin ? " demanda Hinata sans bégayer.

" Hai ! " répondit le blondinet avec son sourire « made in Naruto », " Et toi, Hinata-chan ? Tu t'entraine avec ton père ? "

Le regard de la jeune Hyuuga se remplit soudain de tristesse aux mots de son ami.

" Hinata-chan ? " fit doucement Naruto.

" Tou-san ne veut pas m'entrainer. Il dit que quelqu'un sans talents comme moi lui ferai perdre du temps et il préfère entrainer Hanabi. "

Les traits de Naruto exprimèrent d'abord la stupéfaction puis la colère et enfin, la rage. Comment un père pouvait ignorer un de ses enfants de la sorte ? Il se mit à courir pour sortir de la forêt et aller exploser la face du chef des Hyuuga mais se rendit compte rapidement qu'il y avait deux problèmes : primo, il ne savait pas où habitait Hinata secundo, ses pieds lévitaient à quelques centimètres du sol, donc il ne pouvait pas courir.

" Naruto. Arrête immédiatement de penser d'aller voir Hiashi et lui faire exploser son cerveau. " dit Kyuuko alors que Naruto posait à nouveau les pieds à terre, " J'irais moi-même le voir lorsque vous aurez fini de vous entrainer. "

" « Vous » ? " répéta Naruto, étonné, " Tu vas entrainer moi et Hinata-chan, Tousan ? "

" Hai. Je ne peux pas permettre que vous alliez à l'examen sans les armes pour affronter les autres participants. " il se tourna ensuite vers Hinata, " Shino se fera entrainer probablement par les Aburame. Je vous entrainerai séparément tout les deux mais vous devez également travailler en tant qu'équipe avec Kurenaï également. Je sais que l'examen chunin sera basé sur la collaboration des membres d'une équipe. "

" Comment tu sais ça, Tou-san ? "

" J'ai demandé. " répondit Kyuuko avec un sourire renardesque mais un air sérieux.

Naruto afficha un air sceptique tandis que Hinata se contenta de rigoler doucement. Ainsi commença l'entrainement : Kyuuko créa un clone de sang qu'il envoya avec Hinata, lui assurant que le clone agirait comme si le vrai Kyuuko était là.

- **Du coté de Hinata -**

" Alors Hinata tu est prête à t'entrainer avec moi ? "

" Hai ! "

"Mes entrainement ne son pas faciles, tu sais. Naruto n'est pas devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui sans rien faire. "

" Je sais, Kyuuko-dono, mais je ne veux pas être un boulet pour l'équipe. "

" Bien alors voilà comment nous allons procéder : d'abord, un combat entre toi et moi, tu peux utiliser tout ce que tu connais : taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, armes et j'en passe. Je verrais après ça quel genre d'entrainement tu auras mais en gros, je te ferais travailler sur tes capacités d'espionnage, d'adaptation et de force mentale. "

" Hai. " dit Hinata en se mettant en garde classique du juuken Kyuuko se contenta de rester à sa place, les mains derrière le dos.

Hinata chargea son adversaire, une main prête à frapper. Kyuuko fit simplement un quart de tour pour éviter le coup. Hinata répéta l'opération deux autres fois toutes aussi infructueuses mais à la troisième fois, elle tourna sur elle-même et tenta un coup de pied au visage qui échoua également, Kyuuko ayant fait un pas pour éviter. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, Hinata tenta plusieurs fois de toucher le père de Naruto, essayant quelques faibles jutsus et deux ou trois illusions. Rien ne marcha et elle tomba à genoux, trempée de sueur et haletante.

" C'est tout ce que tu as ? Nous commencerons l'entrainement lorsque tu arriveras à me toucher. " fit remarquer l'homme.

Hinata le regarda un moment puis sourit avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

" Hmm ? " fit simplement Kyuuko en fronçant à peine des yeux.

Hinata apparut soudainement derrière lui, une main brillante de chakra. Elle l'abattit sur Kyuuko qui flancha… avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre à coté de la main de la jeune Hyuuga. Il la saisit et d'un mouvement souple, lança Hinata au loin.

La fille atterrit brutalement sur le sol de la forêt. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ne parvint qu'à se mettre sur les genoux.

" Bien, le réchauffement est fini. " annonça Kyuuko.

" Nani. " haleta Hinata en se relevant en chancelant, " Je ne vous ai pas toucher une seule fois. "

" Non, mais moi, oui. Donc, théoriquement, tu m'as touché. "

Hinata trouvait ça tiré par les cheveux mais ne dit rien.

" Hinata, qu'à tu appris de notre petit duel ? "

" Que vous êtes trop fort pour moi ? " tenta la jeune fille.

" Evidemment mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. As-tu vus comment je me déplaçais ? "

" Hai. Vous bougiez à peine et lors de ma dernière attaque vous vous êtes déplacé si vite que je ne l'ai pas vu. "

" C'est tout à fait ça. Vois-tu, chacun a un style de combat qui convient. Ce style se base généralement sur un élément. Prend Naruto par exemple. Le style que je lui apprends se base sur le feu : le Ho no ryu. Energique, rapide et puissant. C'est un style où on recule que très peu. "

Hinata fit signe de la tête, montrant qu'elle avait comprit.

" Le style que j'ai utilisé pour ce combat mélangeait le Mizu no ryu et le Kaze no ryu. Le premier style, le Mizu no ryu, est fluide et souple comme l'eau, visant à utiliser la force de l'adversaire à son propre avantage. Les mouvements sont d vitesse variable et sont soit à peine nécessaires ou exagérés. Le deuxième, le Kaze no ryu, est rapide et insaisissable. Les déplacement sont rapides et permettent de se placer derrière l'adversaire rapidement. "

' Il connait tellement de style ? ' s'étonna Hinata.

" Bien. Hyuuga Hinata ! Ton entrainement commence maintenant ! Es-tu prête à affronter ce que mon renardeau à affronter pour devenir forte ? "

" Hai ! "

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du clone de Kyuuko et Hinata se dit subitement qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce qe vous en pensez ? Pas mal hein ? J'espère avoir booooocoup de review ^^ A bientot sur TF MOI ! (psst tant que j'y suis un petit coucou à tylia-sama-chan ;) )**


	10. NA

**Je vous annonce avec regret que je serais dans l'impossibilité de mettre de nouveaux chapitre à cette fic pendant les vacance. Je serais dans un endroit où internetsera difficilement accessible mais, rassurez-vous, je continuerais de les écrire pour les poster plus tard ! ;) Bonne vacances d'été à tous et amusez-vous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous... Je suis désolé d'etre rester si longtemps sans nouvelle mais j'ai eu et j'ai encore du mal à continuer mes fics sur Naruto. Je suis disons, dans ma fase HP aigue... Je vous promet sur mon honneur d'amateur de fanfic de faire ce que je peux pour continuer à écrire mes fics mais je ne promet rien...**

**En attendant, je vous offre ce chapitre et, si vous aimez Les Légendaires, d'aller sur le site des Légendaires et d'aller sur le forum, j'y ai mis une fic qui s'appelle "Les Primaires". Bonne lecture et encore désolé.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

La semaine qui suivie fut pour Naruto et Hinata un véritable enfer : Kyuuko les poussait jusqu'aux limites des capacités humaines et parfois, même au-delàs. Il les laissait tranquilles que lorsque Kurenaï venait les chercher et plus, d'une fois, elle fut obligée de les porter tellement ils étaient éreintés.

L'examen des chunins arriva rapidement, au grand soulagement d'Hinata et Naruto qui n'auraient pas durés plus longtemps. Les deux avaient énormément changé : Naruto portait maintenant un kimono semblable à celui de sont père mais de couleur orange avec un dessous bleu. Quand à Hinata, elle portait maintenant une tenue moulante noire, mettant en évidence ses avantages physiques et Naruto se prit plusieurs fois à fixer la poitrine de son amie.

En arrivant au premier étage, Naruto, Hinata et Shino virent un attroupement devant une porte, indiquée par un panneau marqué « Salle 3 ».

" Mais l'épreuve n'était pas au deuxième étage ? " demanda Hinata.

" En effet. " fut la brève réponse de Shino.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le deuxième étage et y virent Kurenaï et Kyuuko qui les attendaient.

" Félicitations ! " fit Kurenaï avec enthousiasme, " Je suis contente que vous soyez venus de votre propre initiative, sans vous obliger l'un l'autre. "

" Elle dit ça mais en fait, elle est contente que vous soyez arrivé avant l'équipe deKakashi. " ricana Kyuuko.

" Mais, mais, mais non ! P-pas du tout ! " cria Kurenaï en rougissant furieusement.

Naruto rigola ouvertement, Hinata pouffa et Shino… resta coi. Après un encouragement et un conseil de dernière minute, les trois genins pénétrèrent la prochaine pièce.

Une foule impressionnante s'y trouvait. Des genins de tout âge, de toute couleur et de toute taille. Ils avaient l'air plus dangereux les uns que les autres. L'air était tendu et la tension palpable.

" Ils ont l'air balèzes… " souffla Naruto.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laissé passer le reste des neuf neo-genins.

" Yo, Naruto ! " saluta Kiba.

" Salut Kiba ! " répondit le blondinet.

Les deux se tapèrent dans la main tandis que les autres arrivaient et saluaient également. Ino, elle, sauta sur Sasuke, au grand déplaisir de la cho- euh, de la fille aux cheveux roses.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant qu'une vingtaine de personnes n'apparaissent dans un nuage de fumé, près du tableau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

" Fermez-la ! " cria un homme avec un long manteau de cuir et son bandeau sur le crane, " Je suis Ibiki Morino, ANBU en chef de la section des Tortures et Interrogatoires et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous faire passer l'examen ! "

Seul des regards étonnés, inquiets ou calculateurs lui répondirent.

" Prenez place et attendez les instructions ! "

Rapidement, tous obéirent et se placèrent aux places qu'on leur indiquait et l'examen commença.

Rapidement Naruto, Shino et Hinata, ainsi que beaucoup de genins comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais répondre à ces questions. La solution s'imposa alors d'elle-même : tricher ! Shino et Hinata usèrent de leurs facultés familiales pour obtenir les réponses à l'insu des autres mais Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup de techniques furtives et les peu qu'il connaissait avaient besoin d'une préparation qui aurait été facilement repérer.

Il commença alors à marmonner, faisant semblant de réfléchir aux problèmes mais en fait, il prononçait des mots qui auraient permis à l'esprit du ninja blond de quitter quelques minutes son corps pour aller épier les feuilles des autres et revenir après pour écrire les réponses.

Arriva rapidement le moment de la 10ème question, celle que tous redoutaient. Entre temps, environ la moitié des participants avait été éliminée.

" Voici maintenant la 10ème question ! " annonça Ibiki, "Je dois toutefois vous annoncer l'ajout d'une règle spéciale pour cette question. "

" Une règle spéciale ? " fit écho la fille aux cheveux roses.

" On vous laisse le choix de répondre, ou non, à cette question. " précisa le jounin.

Plusieurs participants avait une tête qui disait « mais c'est quoi cette règles idiote ? » mais avant que quiconque n'ouvre la bouche, Ibiki ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

" Il y a cependant une autre règle : Si vous décidez de ne pas répondre à la question, vous êtes immédiatement éliminés et vous pourrez tenter votre chance l'année prochaine. Mais si vous décidez de répondre et que vous donnez la mauvaise réponse… " il laissa sa phrase incomplète pour faire monter la tension, " Si vous donnez la mauvaise réponse, il vous sera interdit de repasser cet examen, et cela à vie ! "

Un silence de plomba tomba sur les présents. Chacun avait un conflit intérieur extrêmement combattu et au bout d'un moment, plusieurs ninjas levèrent la main pour abandonner, ne supportant pas la pression qui s'exerçait sur leur faible esprit. L'un après l'autre, plus d'une vingtaine de ninjas quitta la salle, ne laissant que dix équipes dans la pièce.

Ne voyant plus personne lever la main pour abandonner, Ibiki éleva la voix à nouveau.

" Ceci est votre dernière chance. Si vous avez peur, c'est maintenant que vous devez partir. "

Cette fois encore, personne ne se leva mais Sakura stressa énormément pendant ces quelques minutes.

Le jounin jeta un dernier regard à l'assemblé avant d'inspirer un bon coup.

" Bien. La première épreuve est maintenant terminée. J'annonce à tous les ninjas ici présents…"

(roulements de tambours et déglutissements difficiles pour beaucoup des présents)

" Qu'ils ont réussit cette épreuve ! "

Un grand silence s'en suivit. Une jeune kunoichi de Suna avec des cheveux blonds se leva d'un bond.

" Comment ça ? Et la 10ème question ? "

Ibiki rigola.

" Il n'y a pas de 10ème question. C'était juste un moyen de voir à quel point vous étiez déterminés. " expliqua le jounin.

" Alors, faire cet examen n'a servi à rien ? " s'exclama un autre genin.

" Bien sur que si. Nous devions vérifier vos capacités à obtenir des informations vitales sans être vu. Nous avons placé deux chunins connaissant les réponses parmi vous. "

Les dis chunins levèrent la main pour se faire remarquer. Plusieurs ninjas firent remarquer qu'ils avaient eut du mal à les repérer. Enfin, alors qu'Ibiki allait leur annoncer la suite de l'examen, quelque chose de très rapide et de forme cylindrique traversa la fenêtre, brisant la vitre en un millier de petits morceaux.

Un homme aux cheveux rouge pénétra dans la salle en tournoyant et se posa ensuite doucement à terre, ralentissant rapidement jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il se releva ensuite avec élégance et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

" Je suis Kyuuko, le second examinateur. " dit-il d'une voix ferme mais calme.

Personne ne parla mais Naruto et Hinata eurent une pensée commune : "_Kakkoi (trop cool) !_".

" Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistera la prochaine épreuve : vous devrez écrire, sur un endroit quelconque de mon corps, le kanji _battu_. " il claqua des doigts et une vingtaine de feutres apparut. " Vous utiliserez ceci. Vous devrez travailler en équipe parceque je ne ferais aucun cadeau. A personne. " Kyuuko dit les derniers mots en s'attardant un instant sur Naruto puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. " On se retrouve au terrain numéro 30 dans 10 minutes. " et il disparut.


End file.
